Until Death
by The Sweetest Sin
Summary: Aka Crazy Nights "Never wait till death, because then, It's too late" so the world carried on with this message almost as though it were a tragic fairytale, but they did not cry because in death, was the only place they could truly be together
1. Default Chapter

Crazy Nights  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was a bright and beautiful morning when I, Hermione Granger awoke. The brightness pierced my eyes. I quickly threw up the covers of my warm and peaceful bed to shield myself. I took a deep breath and prepared myself to hear my mother panic about me missing the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Today was a very important day for me; it was September the 1st. It was the day where I got to see my two best friends, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter again after another summer at home. I also loved the return to Hogwarts because I got to study non stop. It was an addiction to me. Everything was peaceful until I heard my mother start.  
  
"Hermione, dear are all your things ready? If you don't hurry you'll be late!" She said.  
  
"Mom, stop worrying everything is ready I just need to get a ride to Kings Cross." I said hopefully.  
  
I really didn't feel like driving today. I hoped my mom would drive me or my cousin Mark. My cousin Mark had been staying with us since his parents had passed away a month ago.  
  
"Sweetheart is it ok it Mark drives you?" She asked.  
  
"Yessss!" I whispered under my breath.  
  
I ran down the stairs with my trunk following behind me. I went into the kitchen and saw Mark and my mother sitting at the table eating.  
  
"Hey kid." Mark greeted.  
  
"Hi. Mark is it ok if we go now?" I asked  
  
"Yeah, sure let's go." He concluded.  
  
"Hermione dear, before you leave would you like some breakfast?"  
  
"No thanks mom." With that I gave her a hug and headed outside to the car.  
  
As soon as I got into the car I turned the radio. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamy sleep. It felt like an hour had pass by when I was being shaken awake by Mark.  
  
"Kid we're here." He said still shaking me.  
  
"Hey Mark quiet it1 holy I'm not a shake and bake meal!" I snapped.  
  
"Cranky aren't we?" He said amused. I got out of the car and Mark helped me carry my thing over to where the trolleys were. I lead the way to platform 9 ¾. I stood there smack in the middle of platforms 9 and 10.  
  
"Kid when you gone can I have your room?" Mark asked.  
  
"Over my dead body and please stop calling me kid, I'm only a year young then you. I'm 17 your 18 not that much of a difference." I said annoyed. "Yeah whatever kid. Any way if you don't hurry up you will miss your train and your mother will take a fit and I will have to be the one hearing it." He said hugging me.  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye kid."  
  
I started off into the platform. When I got on the other side I saw Harry and Ron waiting for me. I walked a little closer when the noticed me.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron yelled.  
  
"Hey guys long time no see, eh?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah we missed you Hermione." Harry joined in the conversation. "Come on let's board the train and get a compartment." Harry suggested.  
  
"Sure" Ron and I said together.  
  
We got on the train and looked for an empty compartment. But they were all full. Then Hermione remembered that she was head girl this year and that she needed to ride in the head boy and girl compartment.  
  
"Harry, Ron, I'm really sorry but I just remembered that the head boy and head girl are supposed to meet in the head compartment. I guess I'll see you at the feast. Bye." She explained.  
  
Then she left the two dumfounded boys standing there. I walked along the narrow corridors searching for compartment 313 when I finally reached it. I slid open the doors I gasped: sitting there was not anyone I would have expected. It was cold hearted mudblood hating Draco Malfoy. He was the hottest guy in Hogwarts but he was...well Draco Malfoy he was...ewww. He just sat there and smirked until he spoke.  
  
"Granger I know you think I'm gorgeous but please don't stand there and drool over me." As he finished his sentence my hand automatically went to my mouth to see if I was really drooling. But thank God I wasn't. I walked into the room and sat right across from him and propped open a book. All he did was stare at me. Then I had had enough.  
  
"Is there a problem Malfoy?" then it looked like he had snapped out of some dream world.  
  
"What...What? Oh no, no sorry."  
  
Did Draco Malfoy just say sorry to me? Oh my God that's a first. Well he is kind of cute with his blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes and DAM did he have a nice body! But there was one problem he was...Draco Malfoy. 


	2. Black Waters

Chapter 2  
  
I could suddenly feel the train slow down. I was deep into my book when he was staring at me again. I was about to say something but choose to not start something, seeing that Malfoy looked very cold and hurtful once again. Once the train had completely stopped I left the room when I felt someone grab my arm.  
  
"Where do you think your going? Do you think that very second you can hang out with the two numb skulled idiots now that you're a head girl?" Draco finally spat out.  
  
"No. Actually I was going to get off the train and wait for our head boy and girl carriage if that was not a problem for the almighty Draco Malfoy?" I snapped.  
  
"At least you know who's almighty." He murmured back.  
  
With that Draco shut his mouth and followed behind me. As we got into the carriage Draco stared out of the window, like what was wrong with him did he have a staring problem? All he did was stare; like seriously he was scaring me! He looked paler then usual which was strange.  
  
"Dr- I mean Malfoy are you feeling ok? You look a little paler then you would usually look." I asked wonderingly.  
  
"I'm fine. Why would you care anyways?" He snapped.  
  
"Chill out buddy, I was just asking."  
  
For the remainder of the journey there was total silence. The carriage came to a halt. I jumped out and Draco came sliding out after me. It was pouring; we walked up the path to Hogwarts, behind us followed the nervous little first years. As we approached the big wooden doors I could feel my robe and clothes sticking to my body. Then a hooded figure came out of the doors. She was young and beautiful. She had long golden brown hair that poured out of the black hood. Her eyes were a brighter green than Harry's. If he were to see them he'd become jealous. Then I lost my train of thought because I was interrupted by her voice.  
  
"First years please follow me to begin the sorting ceremony." Then she turned to us.  
  
"And as for you two, I would like you to miss the ceremony well you go to your new dorms; my house elf shall assist you there. If there are any problems please contact me." Then she left to take the first years to the great hall. As she walked she turned and shouted." By the way my name is Katelyn Lumme. Professor Lumme to you." She smiled and walked away with an array of students following behind her.  
  
I felt a tug on the bottom of my drenched robes; it was the little house elf.  
  
"Miss and mister mays I please takes yous to yous rooms now?" the little house elf asked.  
  
"Yes please that would be wonderful." I said sweetly then the little house elf blushed and walked off into the school.  
  
A while after walking I felt my ass hit the floor and a person fall face first right on top of me. My head snapped up to see Draco. Our eyes locked. Then his eyes wondered somewhere else. I followed his eyes; they were looking straight at my breast, when I noticed that I was wearing a white top and I was soaked.  
  
"Ewww! You pervert get off me!" with that I threw him off.  
  
"Holy shit Granger calm down! It was an accident! God!" he said trying to cover up his mistake.  
  
"Ohs my goodness ares yous oks?" ask the little elf.  
  
"Yes, yes, go on." I said blushing.  
  
"I haves no wheres to gos because wes here."  
  
We turned around to see a rectangular portrait of a waterfall and a black stallion. It was truly beautiful. The waterfall was a light blue mixed with a deep navy blue. The stallion was up on its back legs and was coming out of the water fall.  
  
"Whats woulds yous likes to calls the password?" the elf asked.  
  
Before I had time to even think Draco had already answered.  
  
"Black waters." He said and finally I seemed to agree with him.  
  
"I like it." I said to him.  
  
"Well nows just remembers that password, wells better be goings buh byes." Then he left the room.  
  
A while after we had finished exploring I went to my room everything was already set into my closet. I grabbed my book I was reading early in the train when I heard Professor Lumme make an announcement.  
  
"This is a message for all seventh years; since you are now older and more responsible students, we are allowing you to attend Hogsmade for a while and return to Hogwarts in 2 hours. Those of you, who wish to join, meet me, Professor Lumme at the front doors in 15 minutes. And one more thing NO SEVENTH YEAR WANNABES." She stressed and the last sentence.  
  
I then got up and rushed to the closet picking out my jeans and a cranberry red turtle neck. When I was fully dressed I ran down the common room stairs and noticed Draco was following me jogging lightly. I finally reached the front doors and spotted Harry and Ron. I went a stood beside them.  
  
"Alright now everyone behave your selves and remember have fun!" Professor Lumme reminded.  
  
We where on the train when Ginny and Lavender came and joined us. We all chatted for a little until Ginny and Lavender pulled me out and told Harry and Ron that we had 'girl business' to take care of. As soon as the train stoped we ran out and into the little village of Hogsmade. 


	3. Shit!

Chapter 3  
  
They had just got into the main part of town when Hermione was thinking why Ginny had come if she was not a seventh year?  
  
"Ginny may I ask you something?" I asked.  
  
"Oh." She started to giggle "Well let's just say nobody noticed so just keep it to us ok?" she concluded  
  
"Is that so Miss. Weasley?" Said an eerie voice.  
  
They spun around to see Professor Lumme standing right in front of them.  
  
"Professor Lum-m-m-e" Ginny stammered.  
  
"Yes that's me and you shall receive a weeks worth of detentions for coming on this excursion and lying that you were a seventh year, you may proceed with your friends only because I'm in a good mood today or you would have been sent to the castle to deal with head of your house. Good evening girls." With that she turned around and left. Ginny turned a bright read and as if she had seen a ghost.  
  
"So much for keeping that quiet Ginny." Lavender said laughing. Then Ginny and I joined her. We walked a little bit more when I noticed a new shop, it was called Digital Doings. It had to be an electronic store with muggle things called computers and cameras and cells phones. Then without saying a word I was running in with Ginny and Lavender following behind.  
  
"Hermione what are we doing here?" Lavender asked.  
  
"Lavender this is an electronic store they sell computers and stuff here; they're muggle things." Ginny said. We both looked at her surprised.  
  
"Here let me explain, my family has gained a little bit of money over the summer because 3 of my bothers got married, Bill, Charlie, and Percy. And as you both know my father works in the muggle artifacts departments, well one day he brought home a computer and now I know how to use one and what they are. I also got something called an e-mail address and msn messenger." Ginny finally finished.  
  
"You know what?" I said out of no where.  
  
"What?" said Ginny and Lavender in unison.  
  
"I've saved up my money for quite a long time and I think it would be wise to use it to buy myself a computer." I said confidently.  
  
I walked over to a shelf and they followed. I then saw this awesome lab top, it was silver and had a purple apple on the front and a purple bottom, the word Macintosh written on the front in purple too. I loved it, it was so cool.  
  
"Guys how about you go to the salon I come in a few minutes." I told them. Then they left.  
  
I walked up to the cashier. He was a young guy with dirty blond hair and green eyes. He was very tall and thin. He just sat there and read his magazine. Then I spoke.  
  
"Ummm. excuse me but I would like to purchase that Macintosh computer over there would you mind helping me?" I said blushing a bit.  
  
"Sure. What colour would you like?" He asked. His voice was soft; I didn't happen to think that I might have a little crush.  
  
"Ummm. I'd like purple please." I said while examining his hot features.  
  
He picked up the lab top and brought it to the front desk.  
  
"Would it be ok if you can come back in an hour or so? I'm gonna install the internet and msn messenger for you." He said and this time I was him who started blushing.  
  
"Do I need to pay for you to install it?" I asked.  
  
"Well usually it would, but for a young and beautiful lady like yourself I'll do you the favor for free." He laughed a little at his statement.  
  
"Well thank you, it's very sweet of you. I'll see you in an hour." I said as I left the store.  
  
Then I found Ginny and Lavender, they were sitting in front of Madame Harriet's solon. They jump off the bench when they saw me. they grabbing my arms and dragged me to the solon window.  
  
"Look." Ginny said pointing to a girl in a chair getting high lights in her hair.  
  
"Yeah, I'm looking and your point is?" I said feeling lost.  
  
"What is she doing?" Lavender asked me.  
  
"Getting high lights?" I said quizzically.  
  
"Exactly! And that's what we're planning for you to do right now. Oh look at the time! It's time to get high lights!" Ginny said as her and Lavender dragged me in.  
  
"HELL NO!" I screamed but it was too late I was already sitting in a chair while the hair dresser was standing right behind me.  
  
I sat there with my eyes tightly closed. I couldn't stand what they were doing to me. 'Why? Oh why must I let them do this to me? MENTAL NOTE TO SELF: kick Ginny and Lavender's ass for letting me go through hell!' It felt like an eternity had gone by, but it was only a few minutes. I opened my eyes and my mouth dropped. 'Mental note to self again: for get the first mental note.'  
  
"Oh my God Hermione you look gorgeous!" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Whoa!" was all I could say. Then I glanced at my watch and was shocked.  
  
"Shit! Guys you better get going they're gonna leave; I got to go and pick up my computer so don't wait up, I'll meet you at the castle." I said and before they had a respond I had already left the solon and was running over to Digital Doings.  
  
I went into the shop and spotted the young guy who had helped me. As soon as I entered his head sprang up and he smiled a sweet yet hansom smile.  
  
"Hey" I greeted.  
  
"Hey. It's finally done." He then slipped the lab top into the box and handed it to me.  
  
"How much will that be?" I asked.  
  
"That'll be ten galleons please."  
  
"Here." I said handing him the galleons.  
  
I turned around to leave the shop when he spoke.  
  
"Want a bag for that?"  
  
"Umm.. No its ok I should manage, but thanks anyways."  
  
With that I left the shop. I was half way to the main road where the carriages were parked. I was looking around and then I saw Draco come out from a book shop. He had a paper in his hands but then he folded it and slipped it into his pocket. I turned away and started to walk a bit faster trying my best so that he couldn't see me. Then I felt to cold hands clasp my arms. I spun my head around to see him there standing right behind me. I could feel him breath run down the back of my neck; it was as cold as ice, in fact colder. I looked into his eyes; those gorgeous silver blue eyes. I could feel his heart still beating quickly from when he was trying to catch up with me. We were inches apart from each other when I felt his lips brush against mine. Then I guess he realized what he was doing and pulled away.  
  
"Umm..Granger do you know if the carriages left?" he ask as if nothing had happened.  
  
Then I looked at my watch and noticed it was 8:00pm. I whirled around a just saw the last of the carriages leave.  
  
"Shit!" I muttered to myself and then glanced at Draco to see if he approved to this and by the look of it he did. 


	4. Two New 'Friends'

Chapter 4  
  
"Dam it!" Draco muttered to himself. "What are we going to do now?" he turned to look at me.  
  
"How the hell am I suppose to know?" I asked.  
  
"Well you're always the smart one so why don't you demonstrate for me."  
  
"Oh shut the hell up you stupid prick!" "Make me darling dearest." Draco stood there and gave me his famous smirk.  
  
I couldn't take the silence after that so I started to walk down the road to see if I could actually make it to school before the feast ended. I kept walking and noticed that he was following me. Then I stopped and turned to face him.  
  
"Malfoy why are you following me?"  
  
"Ummm. Gee Granger I never knew that you could be so dam dense at times. Well why do you think I'm following you?"  
  
"Ummm. Because the school is this way?"  
  
"WOW! I needed to use my brain for that one!"  
  
"Oh fuck off Malfoy!"  
  
We walk along the sandy road for about an hour or so when I started to get deep into my thoughts. 'God was that guy ever hot; oh I regret not asking for his name. I wonder if he liked me. I hope I didn't sound stupid when we were talking. I really do hope we see each other again!'  
  
"What are you thinking about Granger?" Draco interrupted my train of thought.  
  
"Well if you really want to know I will tell you."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I was thinking of how disgusting it is walking beside you!"  
  
At the look on his face I started hysterically laughing. I couldn't stop it was just too dam funny.  
  
"Oh so you wanna play that game?" He said and run towards me.  
  
I ran ahead of him and screamed out to him.  
  
"Ewww it's you!!" I said teasingly.  
  
"I'll show you who ewww is!" he said.  
  
I ran and ran, with him following close behind me. I felt like I was about to collapse when I felt two grab me and started tickling me. Then started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"Malfoy-please-stop!"  
  
"Oh so now you want me to stop now do you?" he said laughing a little.  
  
"O-come-on-stop!" I said hardly breathing.  
  
"What's in it for me?" He asked.  
  
"Stop-Draco-please-you're-hurting-me-DRACO- MY-RIB!"  
  
Draco let go of her and lay her on the floor. I let go of him and was holding my right rib. I looked at him and he looked as if he just killed someone. 'Oh fuck! I'm such a fucking idiot!'  
  
"Oh my God, I'm so sorry Hermione! I hope I didn't hurt you; that much." He said his face full of regret; especially his eyes.  
  
"Draco it's ok. Don't worry." With that I got up.  
  
We kept walking until we bumped into someone who surprised the both of us. It was Professor Lumme. She had a disappointed look on her face.  
  
"Ah, there you two are. We arrived at school and noticed you weren't with us. Well we were very worried of course but I brought along a head boy/girl carriage. Well, please proceed to the carriage and back to school now off you go." And with a pop she was gone. We got into the carriage, and sat there for about ten minutes when Draco spoke.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok?" he said  
  
"Yeah, I just hit my rib when I was packing yesterday. Nothing to worry about."  
  
For the remainder of the ride there was a silent environment. When we arrived at the castle a house elf gave us our instructions. We headed for our rooms. As soon as I was in my room I took out the computer box and read the instructions on how to set it up. I soon understood what I was doing and put the computer together. I turned it on and waited for the main screen to appear. For a while I played around with the screen when a window popped up. Then she read it.  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: hey it's me.  
  
I had no clue who this was so I decided to talk anyways and find out.  
  
VeLvEt RoSe says: and who might 'me' be?  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: lol sorry it's the guy you met today at the computer store. My name is Jeffery Todd but call me J.T. and what may your name be Miss?  
  
'lol what the hell is that suppose to mean?' she thought to herself.  
  
VeLvEt RoSe says: Oh ok, well hello my name is Hermione.  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: well I really should explain how you got an e- mail and how I have that e-mail huh?  
  
VeLvEt RoSe says: yeah it would be nice to know.  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: ok, well when u went to do whatever you did, I programmed your computer to have an e-mail and this, which is called msn messenger. I made up an e-mail for you and fixed your screen name and then added me to your list I hope your not mad.  
  
VeLvEt RoSe says: no, no of course I'm not mad actually I'm quiet grateful, because I wanted to get this on my computer.  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: cool, hey if you want right click on the little green person and then press open and go to chat rooms, you can find other people to add to your list. Well I gotta go luv ya buh bye.  
  
VeLvEt RoSe says: bye.  
  
Ithen did as I was told and went to a chat room. I entered and just sat there and watched the people talk. Just then another little screen popped up.  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: hey  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: hey  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: asl  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: what the hell is that suppose to mean?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: age, sex, location duh  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: oh ok, 18, female, Hogwarts you?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: 18, male, Hogwarts  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: cool umm can I have your e-mail?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: sure it's silver_ streak  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: @ hotmail.com?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: yup who ever u r I'm really starting to like u lol  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: I got to go I'll add you and talk to you tomorrow bye.  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: bye  
  
With that Hermione logged off and collapsed on her bed and with one last thought crossing her mind then fell peacefully asleep, and that one thought that crossed her mind was this was the best day of the returning to school that she has ever had.  
  
A/N- Hoped you liked this chapter! And thanks to you all for the reviews a lot more to come in the future! TO BE CONTINUED!!! 


	5. a lil surprise

Chapter 5  
  
I awoke very frustrated the next morning. I had sat in my bed the last night thinking of what happen that afternoon. When I started my morning thinking.  
  
'What the fuck was I thinking yesterday with that fucken Granger? Like was I on some kind of fucken cheap drugs? And what the fuck would father think if he saw me with her? I'd be in fucken deep shit. Oh man would I be in deep fucken shit! And then there's that fucken Velvet Rose chick who is more likely going to bust my balls every twenty seconds, what the fuck was I thinking? I never add people to my list who are at Hogwarts. It just wasn't a safe. And what is with me saying fuck? Like is it my new favorite word or something? Ah fuck it! Who really bloody cares? No one, which is a good thing in my mind, because usually the little voices in my head object.'  
  
I got up and made my way down the hall of the common room when I heard a slight moan which probably meant that Hermione didn't want to wake up and go to her classes.  
  
"Who's dieing?" I asked to get her aggravated.  
  
"Me." she simply replied.  
  
She walked out of her room and looked like complete utter crap. Her hair was messed up she was pale and had a red nose; her eyes were also very watery so I decided to just have a little fun.  
  
"Awww don't you look miserable and what kind of fucken cheap drugs are you on Miss?"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"I mean, heh heh you look pretty." Then I paused and added to irritate her a little more before I left to get ready. "Pretty ugly that is."  
  
"O shut up and leave me in some peace before I fall asleep and have nightmares cuz I saw your face!"  
  
"You're starting to get mouthy young lady, any way, good day....darling."  
  
With that I left and headed for the bath room to get ready for classes; my first class was with Professor Lumme, who taught DADA. Soon after a while (about and hour or so) I was ready I head down the stairs to the common room. I saw Granger she was dressed in her robes and was probably still going to go to class.  
  
"Your not going to classes are you?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah I am, I just looked like shit because I just woke up and I had a bit of a stuffy nose. Any ways are you going to walk down with me or am I still filth."  
  
"Well you still are considered filth still but since lil ol' Hermione had a rough morning I'll spare some pity you fucked up mudblood." I said mimicking her.  
  
"I don't even know why I bother with you! I will just walk down by my self."  
  
"NIETHER DO I" I yelled at her as she left through the portrait.  
  
*  
  
I was making my way down to DADA when I starting thinking.  
  
'Why was he acting so rude today? And yesterday he was so...so...not rude. It was like he was two faced. He could be this sweet caring guy but the next day he was this big ass jerk. And that was exactly what was happening.'  
  
I walked into the class and grabbed a seat between Harry and Ron. Malfoy walked in a couple a minutes after I did. The class was it's usual chatty self when Professor Lumme came rushing through the door arguing with a young cute guy about her age. He had jet black hair, electric blue eyes and pale skin. His hair was spiked and he was tall but had a nice body.  
  
"Katelyn please...they would enjoy it."  
  
"Matt get out of my face I have a class to teacher we'll talk about this later. Good day. This conversation has now ended."  
  
She turned around to face the class she started explaining the lesson when she was interrupted by Matt.  
  
"Look Katelyn let them live a little my God they are 17 I think they deserve it any ways" he protested.  
  
"Fine I'll show you once and for all they don't care and if I lose my little bet I will do whatever you want for a week." Then she turned back to us. "What do you all think if we have a dance on November 23rd?"  
  
The class roared with excitement but I kept on watching the teachers and so did most of the class but of course we didn't make it that obvious that we were watching, so half the class made noise and stared at the same time. Matt had his hands on her hips, her eyes were closed and he brought his mouth close to her ear and whispered  
  
"I guess you owe me a little something.." Then he kissed her cheek and left the class room with all of the students bewildered.  
  
Professor Lumme snapped her eyes open and stare at the class with the same bewilderment. She waved her hand which meant to complete our homework. She took a seat at her desk and she was scribbling something down on a parchment. The bell had rung 30 minutes after the little bet. As Draco and I were leaving she stood.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger I need a word with you."  
  
"Yes Professor." Draco said walking up to her desk.  
  
"Well regarding today's little incident, I would like you two to plan the dance together and if there is any complaining about this I can and will deduct points from your houses is that understood?" We nodded. "You are dismissed; by the way please bring me the plans before October 28th, thank you and have good afternoon."  
  
We both said good bye and left the class room. We went to all our classes and the day had flown by. Soon it was our last class of the day. History of magic. I went into the class room and saw Matt standing at the front. The class finally settled as they enter and he started to introduce himself.  
  
"Good evening, Students my name is Professor Matt Blair. Please call me Professor Blair out of pure respect. Today we are here to study the history of magic. Now I know in the past you have had some pretty boring lessons and teachers; well not this year. This year you have me as the teacher and things are going to change for this subject. It will be more interesting and exciting for us all. Now please open your text books to the first page and read chapters 1-5 and do a quick summary at least a page, and don't write in humongous writing, if you need me I shall be at my desk marking so work quietly these are to be handed in to me first thing tomorrow morning before any of your other classes." He had finally finished and I had wondered how he could say that all in one breathe without pausing.  
  
Within the next 15 minutes I was on chapter 4, he was actually a bit freaky but cool at the same time. Another thing I liked about him was that he did not give out a pound of homework he gave a fair amount. I was finished reading by the time the bell rang.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger has Professor Lumme explained to you what you will be doing concerning the dance?"  
  
"Yes, Professor" This time I was able to answer first.  
  
"Good, you may head down for dinner." He said as he turned and walked into his office.  
  
I made my way down to the great hall. I walked up to the Gryffindor table and sat beside Ron. When Harry started a conversation.  
  
"Hermione you look different but can't quite tell what it is about you" he said with a puzzled expression.  
  
"Are you sure your glasses don't need repairing?" I said teasingly.  
  
"Harry, come on I even noticed." Ron joined in.  
  
"Oh yeah? Then what's different about me?"  
  
"You ware wearing make up." He said simply.  
  
"Ummm...No, oh my God you guys are so dense, yesterday I streaked my hair, now was that so hard?"  
  
"Sorry" they muttered in unison.  
  
"You know what? I think I'll skip coming up to the common room tonight. I have some work to catch up on." I told them and then I left the great hall and sped up to my dorm.  
  
As I entered the common room I noticed Draco sitting on the couch. He was reading our text book from history of magic. When he looked up.  
  
"It's about time Granger, we have to start working on the plan for the dance."  
  
"Malfoy we have lots of time" I was hoping he would just let it slip so I could quickly go on msn.  
  
"Yeah, well, if we got it done tonight we wouldn't need to worry about it would we?"  
  
"Yeah I guess"  
  
We both took a seat on the couch. He just sat there staring at the piece of parchment in my lap. For a few minutes we just sat in silence until he spoke.  
  
"Ok mudblood look I could be doing better things right now so umm if you don't mind....HURRY!"  
  
"Ok, ok calm down. Well i was thinking the theme should be medieval and.ummm.."  
  
"How about we split up the parts and we give them to each other tomorrow night and we can get them done faster so I don't need to look at your hideous face my eyes are hurting already."  
  
"Fine whatever and then I can actually keep my dinner in, anyways but how are we going to slip them up?"  
  
"Like this, you do the theme, music, and banners. I'll do food, decorations and settings. Ok I guess that's settled good bye" and then he stormed away and into his room.  
  
I didn't even pause I ran up to my room so fast that I almost tripped over my own two feet. As soon as I got into my room I quickly threw on a pair of pajamas and went to turn on the computer the main screen popped up. I open the msn messenger widow but no one was on line. I just sat there for a couple of minutes doing nothing but waiting, then out of pure boredom I started to spin in my chair. I felt some sickness starting to develop in my stomach. Then I heard a little beep I got so scared that I flew off my chair. As soon I was stable again I ran to the computer and I noticed some one was talking to me. I quickly opened the conversation.  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: hey itz u again  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: oh, ok hello  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: so im guessing ur a nebie rite?  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: I'm a what?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: ok c instead of sayin what u say wat  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: ok then WAT are you talking about?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: WAT im ( no I'm) talkin (no g) bout (no a) is n (no a) easier way 2 (not to) talk, get me?  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: ok well i don't know very much of this easier way 2 ( i used it) talk!  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: hey, hey no need 2 b (no e) rude, all u need do is talk like me and im sure afta 1 convo u'll get it!  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: wat's a convo?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: this is gonna b a lil bit of a prob  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: a convo is a conversation and say i say ne thing (instead of anything) and waith ne thng funny u say lol (laugh out loud) if its realy funny say lmao (laugh my ass off) or lmfao laugh my fucken ass off) Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: oh u r telling me this becuase u wont say ne thing funny  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: ha ha very funny  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: how come u didn't put lol if u thought it was funny?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: nvm (never mind) ur a case  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: ok so u go to Hogwarts do you play on any quidditch teams?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: yes no maybe im not tellin then ull know who i am  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: ok fine what house r u in at least tell me that  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: hmmm fine im in Ravenclaw  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: ok well what do u do on this program msn right?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: u really r clueless rent u? well you talk to wizards from other places in the world u just talk bout ne thing then when u have to go u sign out and whats really cool is u can meet the people  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: so i could meet you?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: yeah but whoa not now wait a bit how do i noe ur not some 40 year old fatso who wants to rape me?  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: because I'm 5'5 i have brown eyes and i'm only 100 and somtin pounds and im not 40  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: good neither am i lol  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: were u there when that guy blair was hitting on lumme  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: yeah i don't noe what he sees in her she's Gryffindor trash  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: oh is that soo well i don't noe what she sees in him he was Slytherin stuck up shit.  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: o Slytherins rent bad compared to Gryffindors  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: the name even sounds gay  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: ya well u speak for ur self  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: I know  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: ok ne wayz I g2g (gotta go) buh bye  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: bye thanks 4 the lesson!  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: np (no problem)  
  
INTERESTING?!?!? NE WAYZ TO BE CONTINUED........... 


	6. Waiting For Tonight

Chapter 6  
  
After my little msn "convo" (as he would say it) I had to get started on my plans for the dance and get my homework done. I was working peacefully and calmly, I had finally finished my homework and fell asleep on my bed with books and parchments scattered all over.  
  
**** BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! I had woken up with a splitting headache. 'Fuck its 7:30am already' I thought to myself. 'hmmm I wonder what 'precious Granger' is up to, probably studying that Hogwarts: A History for like the billionth time in her pathetic little life. O well lets go and bug the shit out of her anyway' I walked out of my room I headed for Granger's room. I slowly opened the door.  
  
"Granger you stupid fuck wake up and dam it you really should get a maid your room is a mess."  
  
"Ok you know what? # 1 you should not be in my room. #2 I am not a 'stupid fuck' you are. and # 3 I was up late studying and I fell asleep or else it would be clean." She answered simply getting out of her bed and heading for her closet.  
  
"Yeah whatever, umm... Well I think we should walk to class together to make it look like we're 'friends'....meet me down in our common room in 20 minutes got it?"  
  
"Of course the great and almighty Draco Malfoy" She said mocking my every word.  
  
"Ahhh..Granger you might give me attitude but at least you know who the boss is" then I put on my famous smirk while she stood there and scowled.  
  
Fifteen minutes later Granger was in the common room dressed and ready to go. We left through the port trait hole together. We decided on missing breakfast since we were both not hungry. We walked down the dark corridors of the castle when we heard moaning. I turned my head passed the curve and what I saw was not anything I would have guessed would be there. I suddenly stopped Granger she seemed to want to know why we had stopped. I grabbed the back of her head and bent it so it could see passed the curve. Her eyes widened. What was moaning was Professor Lumme in the grip of Professor Blair. They were in the middle of a hot and passionate kiss.  
  
"What should we do?" she hissed.  
  
"Watch....I suppose, plus why ruin their 'moment' also this is pure entertainment"  
  
"Malfoy!! They're our professors." She objected.  
  
"Oh shut up and watch."  
  
They watched behind the little curve when Professor Lumme pushed away from him. She was breathing hard and heavy. Professor Blair was staring into her eyes.  
  
"Matt we got to stop this. I can't do this for the rest of my life."  
  
"Katelyn then just tell me the truth, I know and can feel that you want it and that dieing without me."  
  
"Matt what I'm trying to get through to you is that I'm not dieing without you because I don't want you! Did that make it clear to you?!"  
  
"Katelyn.. you're lying and we both know it!"  
  
"Shut up!! Just shut the hell up!! You don't know what you're saying! This conversation is over!! Good bye Matt."  
  
"Katelyn.. Wait!! Please wait!! Please!"  
  
When they were out of sight I looked down at Granger she was every shocked at how Professor Lumme dealt with Matt.  
  
"Gee did some one just pour oil over Professor Blair and light a match because hell was that a burn!!"  
  
"I think she was just a bit too harsh with him" She said as we continued to walk into the Dark Arts class room.  
  
****  
  
"So Draco when should we discuss the plans for the dance?" I asked just as the lesson ended.  
  
"Meet me in our common room tonight at 7:00pm, now I must go, good day Granger." With that he walked away.  
  
**** It was 6:00pm when I had gotten out of potions class. I headed down to the Great Hall. I walked in and took a seat beside Ron. They looked both very quiet and I could sense that there was something wrong.  
  
"Guys what's wrong? You look like you just lost a game of quidditch against Slytherin."  
  
"Well there are two things..number 1 our girl friends broke up with us for some fluffy little Ravenclaw boys. And number 2 is.... well we feel like we are losing you and its only been 3 days into the school year." Ron answered and Harry just sat there staring at his plate then he looked up.  
  
"Hermione, do you think that tonight you can spend some time with us in the common room? You know? Like old times?" Harry asked.  
  
"Sure Harry I think that would be fun! You up for it Ron?"  
  
"Yeah that would be great!"  
  
"Sorry guys but I gotta run, I'll come by later. I promise."  
  
"bye"  
  
I got up from the table and walked out of the Great Hall. I ran up to my dorm and put away all of my homework. I glanced at the clock it was only 6:30 so I decided to read, I quietly put on so music, read and glanced at the clock every once in a while; but I got lost in thought. 'Gee my life is boring, I never go anywhere, I don't have a boyfriend and I'm always read because I have nothing better to do in my pathetic life! I wonder what J.T. or Draco do for fun? Then again I don't wanna know' I took another glance at the clock and it was 6:56 so I decide to go down and wait. I walked down and I was surprised to see Draco sitting there reading but it wasn't him reading that surprised it was that he was wearing glasses and reading. I sat down right beside him and he jumped a metre off the couch.  
  
"Holy shit Granger! You gave me a heart attack you stupid fuck!" he hollered.  
  
I just sat there calmly and looked at him with my hand over my mouth to stop my fit of giggles. He saw me smile and his hand rose quickly to his face. He pulled off the glasses and threw them in his pocket.  
  
"Well, well Draco Malfoy who MAKES FUN of people who wear GLASSES wears them himself HA that's funny" I said sarcastically.  
  
"O shut up and let's get on with discussing the plans for the dance."  
  
"Ok well here is what I chose.theme as medieval and music and banners have been taken care of now what about you?"  
  
"Ok I took care of food and I got a decoration crew and I have the settings; ok now that's done with what should we do?"  
  
"Well this might strange but I wanna get to know you"  
  
"O-k well what do you wanna know?"  
  
"Ummm... Well stuff about your life and love life if you don't mind sharing."  
  
"Sure, ok my here's my love life: when I was 16 I promised myself that if I fell in love I would have to marry this person because I would find it impossible to live without that person and right now my love life sucks like shit. Ok my life in general: always at parties and being myself happy?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I want to go out to some club and get drunk like there is no tomorrow and have a real life like you.. your life is fun"  
  
"Fine, I'll take you a club but you will never go there with out me cause it's dangerous got it?"  
  
"Yup, every word."  
  
We went up the stairs and into Draco's room and we stood in front of this port trait of Salazar Slytherin. Draco muttered a few words and it opened. We walked in the dark passage way when I saw lights flashing every where. Draco opened the door and we walked into a loud room with hundreds of people. Draco grabbed my hand and pulled me close to him.  
  
"Ok rule number 1 stay every close, there are drunks around, number 2 listen to my rules and me got it?" I just nodded and kept following him. We were now more likely in the centre of the dance floor. It was very over crowed and people were pushing me every where. When suddenly I went flying head first into Draco's chest. I felt his arms wrap around me, I straightened up and looked into his eyes.  
  
"Lesson 1: dancing." I started to dance to the beat while he stood and observed me.  
  
"O-k I guess we can skip the lesson and start practicing!"  
  
He took me and pulled me closer towards him.  
  
"Ok Granger, I'm gonna teach you how to grind, can you say grind?"  
  
'What does he take me as an idiot? Of course I know how to grind! Well let's show Mr. smartass what I can do.'  
  
I pressed my body forcefully against his and started swaying with him to the rhythm of the music.  
  
"Alrighty I guess you do. Umm.let's practice for a bit."  
  
Like the movie scene in sweetest dream I could picture us together, Now feel you lips on my finger tips I'd like to say is even better, Then I ever thought could possibly it's perfect its passion it's setting me free, From all of my sadness the tears that I've cried I have spent all of my life...waiting for tonight.  
  
I just smirked at him and kept moving. After about 30 minutes Draco pushed away from me and grabbed my hand and dragged me to the bar. We sat down and I waited for Draco's instructions.  
  
"Granger listen up lesson 3: what to drink and how to drink."  
  
"Yes go on."  
  
"eh Cody 2 glasses of fire whiskey please"  
  
"Sure thing kid"  
  
When the glasses came he passed one to me, he grabbed his and waited for me to do the same. So I took mine and brought it up to my mouth.  
  
"What now?" I asked  
  
"Ok watch and learn."  
  
He took the glass up to his mouth and swallowed it in one shot.  
  
"Now you try" I did the same motion as Draco and it felt weird at first but it changed after a couple of more. Within 15 minutes I had consumed 10 shots of fire whiskey and my head was spinning. Suddenly I felt Draco's hand clasp my arm.  
  
"Granger, some people from our school are here so let's split up, because we can't be seen together. Meet me here in about 20 minutes to head back." And he turned and walked far off into the dance floor. Then there was a light tap on my shoulder I whipped around to see a gorgeous dirty blond boy with bright green eyes.  
  
"Hey aren't you lookin' good tonight?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"Do you wanna come up to my room?"  
  
"Umm.. No sorry, I'm here with someone."  
  
"Yeah well now you're here with me, so I'm gonna take you up with me got it babe?"  
  
"Sure whatever, can you just help me up? I'm a little dizzy"  
  
"Ok let's go have some real fun"  
  
He helped me up from where I had been sitting and before I knew I was half way across the dance floor. We walked up the stairs and went to room # 14. When we got in he threw me across the room and locked the door.  
  
"Oh my God what the fuck do you think you're doing you.you.stupid fuck!?!"  
  
"This" He grabbed me and threw me on the bed  
  
**** "Where the fuck is she?" I muttered to no on in particular.  
  
"Cody did you see where the girl I was with went?"  
  
"Umm..yeah I did she went up to a room with some guy with dirty blond hair."  
  
"You fucken moron and you didn't stop her?!? She was a bit off her rocker!!"  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?"  
  
"She's drunk you dipshit"  
  
With that I turned and broke in a run for the stairs. I ran up breathing heavy. I walked passed every door until I heard struggling and screaming. I looked up at the number; number 14. I twisted the handle but it was locked. I took out my wand and yelled "ALOHOMORA" the door flung open and what I saw was not pleasant. Hermione lay there topless with only her panties left on and clothes scattered everywhere. The guy however was still dressed and was on top of her holding her down with a knife in his hand raised to her neck. She was struggling to see who it was.  
  
"DRACO!"  
  
"LOOK BUDDY I'M GONNA ASK YOU NICELY TO LET GO OF HER AND NO BODY WILL GET HURT, NOW IF YOU DON'T LISTEN THINGS CAN AND WILL GET UGLY!"  
  
"Look we all know that you want the same thing as me 'buddy'"  
  
"No, I'm not that sick, now step away from her," and to my surprise he listened but Hermione didn't move; she seemed to be tied (with her hands over her head) to the bed.  
  
"Drop the knife!" and he did it.  
  
Draco walked over to him and swung a punch at him but he was much too quick and while he was down he managed to grab the knife. He got up and sliced Draco's arm and blood started to pour out rapidly. But Draco might have gotten hurt was still smarter than this gay dipshit. Draco gave a high kick and sent the knife flying in the air where he caught it. He swiftly moved closer to him and stabbed him in right in the neck. The now almost lifeless body hit the floor where the blood pour around him and glistened in the moon light. Draco turned and ran over to Hermione. He climbed on the bed and kneeled over her one leg on each side, he looked at her tear stained face her eyes blood shot. He began to untie her from the bed, when she was free she grabbed him and pulled him in where their lips met. Their kiss was full of fiery passion and they locked perfectly. When they pulled away Draco could feel her shivers he picked her up and repositioned her, he couldn't help but just look at her chest with a smirk. 'Dam does she have big tits; but that's not the point I got to get her back' he thought. He took off his robe and covered her. She blushed a little knowing that Draco was probably staring at her chest and that she was half naked in front of him.  
  
Draco then picked her up and covered her more properly in his arms. They walked out of the room and down back to where they had come from. They went quietly and quickly down the passage way. When they were in Draco's room he lay her down on his bed but she quickly got up and ran to the bath room. Draco was confused and followed her to the bath room. He then knew why she was in there; she was throwing up her share of alcohol.  
  
"Umm...Gr-Hermione are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah, just fin-" after another share coming out.  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Sure"  
  
I walked in and saw her sprawled on the floor beside the toilette half naked again, she must have thrown my cloak off.  
  
"Hermione want me to take you to your room?" she just sat there and nodded.  
  
I went and picked her up, again she was shivering. When we got into her room I lay her on her bed she just lay there silently crying. I decided to go into her closet and get out a pair of pajamas. I walked over to her and started to dress her and she just went along with it. When I had finished I had began to walk towards the door when she caught my arm.  
  
"Please don't leave; I don't want you to go"  
  
"Well I sleep in the other room, my room"  
  
"Please just for tonight sleep in my bed with me please I need you here...with me"  
  
I stood there and thought for a second. 'Well maybe I should just stay with her after what happened tonight; it practically gave her a heart attack.'  
  
"Fine just for tonight come on get in the bed."  
  
We walked over to the bed and got in. We got into the covers and just lay there when she looked up at me.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
"You're welcome, good night" and I couldn't help but kiss her on the forehead.  
  
"Good night, Draco."  
  
She snuggled up against me and we fell asleep in the deep shadows of the moon light.  
  
Hope you liked this chapter.. And guess what? I'm thinking of writing a sequel, tee hee any ways!! TO BE CONTINUED.....Kristin. 


	7. I Lied

Chapter 7  
  
I moved out of Draco's strong grip and smiled. I was sort of glad to see that Draco stayed. I glanced at the clock it was 7:00am. I struggled out of Draco's grip, he shifted slightly and that's when I noticed there was blood all over the sheets. I surveyed my self and notice that there was blood on my pajamas too.  
  
"Dr-Draco wake up!" he sat up still a little dazed.  
  
"Why is there blood all over my bed?" Draco jump out of the bed and scanned it quickly.  
  
I was looking him over a noticed that he was only in his boxers. My eyes made their way up to his chest when I became aware that his arm was covered in blood; right over the tattoo on his arm there was a cut. I moved closer to him and he just eyed me. My hand went straight to his arm and his eyes followed. I traced the wound and looked into his eyes. His fore finger caressed my right arm.  
  
"I'm sorry" I said as I rested my head on his chest  
  
"About what?"  
  
"I didn't listen to you and I got hurt."  
  
"Oh ya about last night, are you ok?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah, what about you? Is your arm ok?"  
  
"Yeah it's fine, umm... Well I better get going to get dressed ..meet me in the common room and we can walk down together if you want?"  
  
"That would be great, thanks"  
  
"Don't mention it"  
  
Draco left the room and when they were ready they headed off for their classes. And as soon as they knew it days and weeks passed. It was November 20th and Hermione was about to go out to buy a dress when she heard a knock at the portrait.  
  
"Draco, can you see who it is please?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
I started to apply a little make up to my eyes. I had almost finished putting on my make up; all I needed was some lip gloss. I was interrupted by a knock on my door.  
  
"Come in"  
  
Draco walked in carrying a beautiful rich purple medieval dress in his arms. He looked a little surprised at what he had in his hands.  
  
"Draco what is that?"  
  
"It's a dress someone it got delivered here for you."  
  
"For me? Who would send me this?"  
  
"Ahhh..but Hermione it looks like you've got your self an admirer" he laughed lightly at his statement.  
  
"Well they did me a favor, now I don't have to do look for a dress."  
  
"Ok well I'm gonna go finish off my home work."  
  
"See ya later"  
  
When Draco left I ran to my computer. I waited for it to go to the main screen. I quickly signed in to msn. A screen popped up.  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: Hey, Hermione is it?  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: Hey, ya that's it  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: so I hear u have a dance on the 23rd  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: yup and right now I got a dress delivered 4 me from some 1  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: awww ain't that sweet lol  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: ya I noe lol  
  
Hermione closed the box and waited for him to answer when another box popped up.  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: hey  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: ewww it's u! naw jks hey hey  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: ur nice lol but n e way watcha been up 2?  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: well I've jus been through a life changing experience and im starting To think twice bout who my real friends r, ne wayz hows life in Ravenclaw? Who do u hand out wit?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: Ravenclaw is good, and I hang out with.... Cho Chang The Changster.  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: ummm. Buddy Cho Chang is a girl and she graduated.  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: heh heh I knew I was checkin if ur still on her rocker.  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: umm..ok u do that now.  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: lol, umm.. I noe this is kinda sudden but I wanted to plan like a little date.  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: wat do u mean 'date'?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: like so we can meet each other  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: oh ok is the 26th ok for u?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: that's great I guess we got r selves a date well ne wayz g2g my lil  
  
cumquat  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: umm...r u gay  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: lol no but u r  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: ya so I like guys, does make u a lez?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: ya I guess lmao, well I'll c ya on the 26th  
  
With that he got off line. I looked at the clock it was 3:00. I decided to head down to the Great Hall for lunch. I walked in and saw Harry and Ron I took a seat between them. When I sat down they moved away from me so I moved closer to them but they just kept on moving.  
  
"Is there a problem?"  
  
"Yeah it's you."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"Don't pretend like you have no clue what I'm saying." Ron blurted out  
  
"You are always with Malfoy why don't you go sit with him?" Harry joined in.  
  
"Yeah 'cause we're not 'important' enough for you since you never bother to talk to us anymore, you never come by to visit, and you're always with Malfoy like what is your problem?!" Ron fussed.  
  
"You know what? If you can't accept Malfoy and me working together then I won't even bother with you two numb skulls and maybe I will go and have lunch with him!" I yelled back.  
  
I got up from my seat and walked over to the Slytherin table almost every eye on me. Draco sat there and just eyed me with a smirk on his face. Pansy stared at me her face full of disgust. I walked until I reached Draco.  
  
"Draco would you like to join my in our common room for lunch?" for a moment Draco stared at me.  
  
"Umm..uh...yeah..sure." He got up and left his table.  
  
As I walked out of the Great Hall I started thinking if Draco was only playing along in the Great Hall. But my thought went away as he grabbed my hand and we silently walked to our dorm. When we arrived we gave the password to the port trait. We got inside and Draco sat on the couch.  
  
"So what are we going to eat?" he asked  
  
"I don't know what ever you want; just get the house elves to bring something up."  
  
"And you say I am going to work those things to their grave HA you're funny."  
  
"Oh pipe down."  
  
"Well, you're doing it all wrong."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Let me give you an example, but I want you to go and put on something fancy then I shall show the example meet me on the balcony in 20 minutes." With that he walked up into his room and slammed the door behind him.  
  
I decided to go up to my room and do as I was told. I was a little curious of what Draco might be doing. I went into my closet and pulled out a long black tight fitting dress that had a large slit on the side. I quickly got into it and put some elegant wine red lip stick and some other make-up on and I said a little spell which straightened my hair. I took one last look of myself in the mirror before I left my room and went on the balcony. As I approached the balcony I saw a table set for two with a candle in the middle and a bottle of wine on the side getting chilled in ice. I looked over the table and saw Draco sitting in a black button shirt with a pair of black pants. He looked up at me and smirked I couldn't help but smile.  
  
"So you like?"  
  
"Yes..it's really nice"  
  
"Well I am very creative" I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"Well..Sit"  
  
"What? Oh yeah heh sorry"  
  
We sat down and began our delicious lunch. He opened the bottle of wine and poured some into our glasses. After our lunch was done He muttered a spell and the table vanished. There again was the open space. I stood up and my chair vanished too. He came up close and wrapped his arm around me and whispered in my ear.  
  
"Watch this." He waved his wand and we were in a ball room. A black man dressed in a white suit stood in front of a microphone with some other men with musical instruments. He smiled at us and the band started playing.  
  
"L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extra ordinary. E is even more then anyone that you adore. And love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you." The trumpets did a little solo as Draco and I swayed to the music. Then he continued singing.  
  
"L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very, very extra ordinary. E is even more then anyone that you adore. And love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart and please don't break it. Love was made for me and you. Love was made for me and you. Love was made for me and you." As soon as the music stopped we appeared on our balcony once again. I looked up into his eyes but he broke contact when he spoke.  
  
"How did you like that?"  
  
"That was awesome Draco."  
  
"Thanks, hey do you wanna sit on the bench for a while?"  
  
"Sure that'll be great."  
  
We walked over to the bench which separated our rooms. For awhile we jus sat there looking at the pinkish purple sky turn to light blue and then into a navy colour. Then I had remembered this book I had taken out, I was full of poems I thought Draco would like since he reads a lot.  
  
"Draco, I got this poetry book from the library and I wanted to show it to you do you mind if I get it now?"  
  
"No that's fine."  
  
I ran into my room and grabbed the book out of my drawer. I went back outside when I notice Draco wasn't there. I sat down and then he came out from his bedroom and he shoved something into his pocket. He quickly sat next to me. I propped open the book and found my favorite poem in the book. I started to read it out loud.  
  
"What is Love? Love is seeing him how no one else does. Love is when you know he's not perfect but you see him perfectly. Love is thinking about him day and night. Love is when he means the world to you. Love is when no one else knows how you feel. Love is the best feeling you can feel. By: Morgan le Fay"  
  
"I like that one" "I know I do too, ok here's another one."  
  
"I loved you once...You loved me not...I loved you twice...But then I thought...You never loved me...You never will...But even so...I love you still. By: Laverne de Montmorency"  
  
"Draco can you read to me?"  
  
"Yeah, sure."  
  
I turned over and lay down on Draco's lap looking at his face as he started to read out loud.  
  
"Near-door-pause-"  
  
"Draco stop, you need your glasses to read, and you can't change that. Plus you look cute. And I won't make fun of you."  
  
"Fine I'll wear them and the minute you make fun of me I'm stopping understood?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
He took out his glasses and slipped them over his ears and opened the book to the page where we had left off.  
  
"Near to the door he paused to stand as he took his class ring off her hand all who were watching did not speak as a silent tear ran down his cheek and through his mind the memories ran of the moments they walked and ran in the sand hand and hand but now her eyes were so terrible cold for he would never again have her to hold they watched in silence as he bent near and whispered the words.. "I LOVE YOU" in her ear he touched her face and started to cry as he put on his ring and wanted to die and just then the wind began to blow as they lowered her casket into the snow....this is what happens to man alive.....when friends let friends....drink and drive. By: Cornelius Agrippa"  
  
He waited a few moments but got no answer, finally he looked down at Hermione and notice she was asleep. He gave her a smile and picked her up. He went into her room and lay her down but when he bent down he was pulled into the bed with strong force. He looked at Hermione and she smiled a little smile.  
  
"I take it you want me to stay" he said in more than a statement. Hermione's smile widened and she nodded. Draco closed his eyes and they fell fast asleep.  
  
**** It was finally the night of the dance. I was getting ready and waiting for Ginny to come up to my room to do my make-up and hair. I went into my closet and got out my medieval dress that my "anonymous lover" had given me. I put it on and it was even more beautiful. It hung to my every curve the sleeves were the bell style, the dress went tight at the top and then flair at the bottom. I heard a knock on my door I opened it and was greeted by Ginny's smiling face.  
  
"Draco let me in before you even asked but anyways are you ready to start your little make-over?"  
  
"Of course, come on in."  
  
Ginny worked hard and long on my hair and make-up and when she was done I look gorgeous but I would never admit it. My hair was curled into bouncy curls and was put up with two strands hanging in front. My make-up was done very detailed; I had black eye liner on with a light purple eye shadow with dark purple right at the tips. My lips had a little bit of light peachy gloss which had made them look big and full.  
  
"Ahh...I've finally finished and look what I've managed to create! A drop dead gorgeous young lady! Dam I'm good!" Ginny spoke to no one in particular.  
  
"Thanks Ginny"  
  
"Anytime."  
  
"Well should we start heading down to the Great Hall?"  
  
"Sure, the ball started 10 minutes ago so we'd better hurry."  
  
We left my room and walked into the common room when I noticed was there with his friend Blaise Zabinni. Draco looked at me and nodded obviously impressed at what he saw. I smirked and we walked out of the room. We then entered the Great Hall and I quickly went to stand with Ron, Harry, Lavender, and Pavarti.  
  
"Hey guys"  
  
"Hey" they all replied.  
  
"So how have you been with that gay skank Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"It's been better than I thought it would be."  
  
"God his father is a fucken bastard!" Lavender said. As soon as Lavender said this Draco walked into the Great Hall and over to the bar which was quite close by.  
  
"Yeah I wonder what his mom is like." Ron said.  
  
"Well his mom is probably some fucken whore who sleeps with a different guy every dam night. She also probably has 20 different children that have 20 different fathers." Suddenly Hermione was being forcefully turned around and the next thing she knew was she had been slapped. She looked up to who it was that hit her and she saw Draco with what looked like tears starting to form in his eyes.  
  
"What the fuck is your fucken problem Granger!? And by the way my mom is not a whore she's dead for your information!! you fucking retard since you seem to know my family so well and are comparing it your Brady bunch perfect family just wanted to let you know that tiny piece and you know what? all those times I was a little bit kind to you I didn't mean it because you obviously don't deserver it. And one last thing you don't know what you've got until you've said good bye and Granger you just did!"  
  
I could feel the hot tears streaming down my face. As soon as he was finished I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran up to my dorm and into my room. I went searching through my drawers until I found it; my silver pocket knife. I opened it and ran out my and into the hall. I kept running until I was outside and in front of the big oak doors. It was pouring so I slipped off my sandals and started running when I bumped into something hard and my knife went flying into the air and stuck right up caught in the mud. I looked up to see a tall blond guy with a brown leather jacket and jeans with a muscle top under. It was J.T.  
  
"Hey..." he bent down and picked up the knife. "Is this yours?"  
  
"Yeah, I was..I was.."  
  
"You were about to go and slash your wrist because you did something you regret doing so you think this is a good punishment for you am I correct?"  
  
"How?..How do you know that?"  
  
"I use to do that; anyways here I'll take you to your dorm before you freeze out here."  
  
"Yeah, thanks"  
  
**** Mean while in the Great Hall......  
  
"Mr. Malfoy!" Professor Lumme said as she came rushing down to where he was standing.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy I'm sorry to do this but 60 points from Slytherin for making harsh physical contact." Said Professor Blair coming out from behind Professor Lumme.  
  
"What the hell! Why didn't she get points off did you hear what she called my mother?!"  
  
"Yes and she will get 20 points taken from Gryffindor." Added Professor Lumme. "Mr. Malfoy please go and apologize before I take away more points from your house understood?" She snapped.  
  
"Fine whatever but it's only so I don't get more points taken away!"  
  
"It better not be only about that or maybe a talk with the mop on the dungeon floor may help!" She yelled after him as he left in search of Hermione.  
  
**** We got to the portrait and I said the password. When we got in he told me to sit on the couch and wait for him to get a wet cloth. I sat on the couch and waited when I saw the portrait door opened and Draco stepped in. I was cold and wet from the rain. He sat beside me and started talking.  
  
"Hermione, look, I'm really sorry about what I just did, I lost my temper and.." but he was cut off by J.T. coming out of the bathroom.  
  
"Why hello and what a nice surprise to see you here!"  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here?!"  
  
"Ahh.. See Draco that's where your not using that brain of yours dear boy; I was helping Hermione."  
  
"What? You know each other?" I asked getting confused.  
  
"Of course we do! Ahh..but yes see I haven't told you my last name it's Malfoy, J.T. Malfoy. We are brothers you see?"  
  
"Oh my God" I whispered.  
  
"Now Draco if you don't mind, I think you've done enough damage for one night please leave."  
  
And with pure utter disgust he turned and left for his room but before he slammed the door he yelled:  
  
"I lied!"  
  
J.T. shook his head and sat down beside me. He looked me in the eyes but before I had time to ask why he didn't tell me who he really was our lips were locked together. It felt weird like I was missing something, like there was something tugging at me saying 'this is not right, there is someone else you desire.' And it was true because I desired Draco Malfoy. When I realized what he had meant when he said he lied. I quickly pulled away from J.T.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"He..Lied..."  
  
"Who lied?" he asked but was completely ignored by Hermione walking up to her room and slamming the doors.  
  
**** I walked onto the balcony and stopped at the railing leaning over. Draco was learning against it smoking. He looked deep in thought but I decided to talk anyway.  
  
"I finally realized what you meant when you said you lied."  
  
"Yeah and did that disturb you from being all kissy-kissy with my brother." He said coldly.  
  
"I was not being all kissy-kissy as you would put it with your brother!"  
  
"What do you seriously think I'm blind?! I saw you two making out in the common room!"  
  
"Draco it's not what you think."  
  
"Yeah, fine whatever, I don't care anymore."  
  
"I'm sorry about what I said about your mother I was only saying it so Harry and Ron wouldn't get suspicious, you didn't need to snap."  
  
"I know, I realize that now, I feel like my father, I hate him and I never want to be him. I'm sorry Hermione."  
  
"Its ok and can you please stop smoking? That's how I lost someone dear to me and I would hate to lose the only one left." Draco smiled at this.  
  
"Hermione." She paused in front of her door. "I really did lie when I said you worth it because you're worth more than I could ever imagine." Hermione smiled at him and quietly went into her room. Draco remembered what Hermione had said and put out his cigarette. He took one more look at the stars and then headed into his room. He sat on his bed, opened his drawer and took out a picture of Hermione. He lay down on the bed and held the picture close to his heart and fell asleep with that same picture stored in his mind.  
  
Hope you liked it! Tee hee any ways I wanted to thank all my readers and reviewers and one last thing.......TO BE CONTINUED....lolz Kristin 


	8. Feisty, Horny little teacher! Grr!

Chapter 8  
  
He walked through the dark corridors of his lord's lair, his forest green cloak swishing at his every step. He walked into a dark room and lit the fire place and when he turned he gapped at what he saw on the couch. A slim figured woman dressed in all black lay there dangling her leg off the couch seductively. She wore a black cotton daring v-neck ¾ sleeve top and tight black leather pants. She had long black straight hair and bright blue eyes. She got up and walked over to him checking out every body part on him. Until she stopped right in front of him.  
  
"Ahhh..J.T. you're looking good, even I must admit that." She said sarcastically.  
  
"What do you want Sarina?"  
  
"Oh. I just came by to... visit."  
  
"Oh go fuck yourself!" he said taking a seat on the couch.  
  
"Perhaps you've forgotten, but that's what you're for."  
  
"Oh joy" he said sarcastically.  
  
"So J.T. how are your little "friends doing"? You know Draco and what's her name..?" She said walking up to his desk and sitting intently on it.  
  
"Hermione...its Hermione ok and they are fine and dandy." He said his voice filled with anger.  
  
"So you're saying that the lord's plan's not working?"  
  
"What how do you know about the plan? I'm the only one working on it."  
  
"Well then maybe you can inform me on it." She said simply.  
  
"Why the fuck would I tell you the dark lord's plans?"  
  
"Because I'm the dark lord's servant and if I was not to be trusted and to be working for the light side why would I still be here? Don't you think I would have told the crack pot old fool, Dumbledore already?"  
  
"You have a point, fine the lord's plans are, for me to get that Hermione to fall in love me because she is Potter's weakness so if we have her, Potter with all his arrogance and pride will come and save his little damsel in distress you got me?"  
  
"Yeah but why not just use your little brother because with what I've heard he's doing a better job than you are."  
  
"Yeah don't rub it in."  
  
"Maybe I could just help get rid of all of this stress for you." She walked up to him and put her hand waiting for him to grab hold. He looked at her and smirked, he knew exactly what she was thinking. He grabbed her hand and stood up. They just looked into each other's eyes.  
  
'I've got to do this for Hermione' Sarina thought to herself. 'Hermione is my cousin and she's being lowered into a trap' with that last thought Sarina plunged into his lips. She kissed him hard and rough until he joined in. They soon broke apart and looked deep into each other's eyes once again. He took his hand and placed it on my right breast my gaze following his every move.  
  
"Go to hell." I whispered into his ear.  
  
"Not unless you come with me." My eyes widened at his last comment but before I got a chance to answer he had already started stripping me of my clothing and kissing me hungrily.  
  
When they had finally reached their climax they collapsed and fell asleep entangled into each other.  
  
**** I woke up the next morning at 6:00am with a pang of guilt in my stomach from what had happened the last night. I got up quickly and went into the bath room. I quickly striped and wrapped a towel around me. I slid opened the bath tub's door.  
  
"Holy fuck Draco!!" She suddenly sunk under the bubbles  
  
"O shit! Sorry Hermione! I- I- I never knew you were in here!" I said feeling quite embarrassed.  
  
"Umm...uhh..I'll l- l- leave now."  
  
"Uhh... No wait! Don't leave.I want you."  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"You heard me I want you."  
  
"What the-" but before I could finish my sentence I was pulled into the tub with a force that could have killed me if I were to hit my head. I bobbed up out of the water to see Hermione giggling.  
  
"What the fuck was that?" "I needed a little company didn't you think that as wel?" she said smirking.  
  
I couldn't handle it anymore so I moved closer to her and kissed her roughly. Her hands found their way to my neck and she pulled my body close to hers. My hands quickly fell upon her hips. I took my right hand way from her hip and searched for her knees. They traveled up until they found the right spot. I spread her thighs apart and got ready to explore where no one has ever gone before, but right when I was about to enter my destination she threw her legs together and broke the kiss.  
  
"What? What's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" I asked confused.  
  
"No you did nothing wrong, it's just that we. should sto- later we'll continue later." She was about to get out when I grabbed her arm.  
  
"Why later? I can't wait that long you got me started and now I can't stop."  
  
"Look I- I- just can't..maybe later I need to think." She said a walked out.  
  
I then sunk under the bubbles trying to drown myself but it wasn't working. After a while of trying to drown myself I gave up and quickly took a shower. When I got out I dried my hair and got dressed. I walked out and saw Hermione sitting on the couch.  
  
"What are you still doing here?" I asked picking up my books for the first class.  
  
"I wanted to walk down with you so I waited for you to finish."  
  
"Well fine we'll go together but its early what do you want to do?" I was a little upset that she didn't let me carry on at our 'meeting'.  
  
"Let's go down any ways we can get a head start at copying notes"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
We start walking down the corridors of the lit hallways. Hermione of course had her nose stuck in a book as usual. When we rounded a corner but I stopped straight in my tracks. Hermione looked up to see what we stopped for.  
  
"Morning mayhem again." I said as I pointed to what was only a few meters in front of us.  
  
"Oh no not again." She moaned.  
  
We decided to stay quite and watch.  
  
A crying young Professor Lumme came running down the hall when she stopped against the wall and collapsed sobbing uncontrollably; when another young Professor came into view. It was Professor Blair. He went right up to Lumme and tried to comfort her.  
  
"Katelyn. Please I'm sorry I truly never knew this was going to happen."  
  
"Matt how the fuck could you not know? I'm not even 25. I'm 20 ok that's young!"  
  
"I'm sorry! I took advantage of you; I know that but what do you want me to do? You could get an abortion?"  
  
"I can't. I just can't do that to the poor thing."  
  
Professor Blair sat down on the floor and sat Professor Lumme in his lap and tried to calm her down.  
  
"Its ok, calm down."  
  
"No I can't calm down what if I have the baby and then you leave me?!" she sobbed a bit more.  
  
"Katelyn don't say that I would never leave you, I promise. I love you." He said trying to comfort her. After a minute she spoke again.  
  
"I love you too Matt, I'm sorry about what I said to you."  
  
"God damn it its 7:50 already, your class should be coming soon; go to my room and rest I'll take care of your class ok? And try to stop crying we'll get through this I promise." He said as he quickly kissed her forehead. She got up and jogged up to Matt's head quarters.  
  
"Holy fuck!" Draco whispered to me.  
  
"That was some scary shit, Professor Lumme's pregnant and she's only 2 years older than us!"  
  
"Yeah I know"  
  
"Do you think we should tell some one?"  
  
"Nah let them tell the Professors, come on let's go to class."  
  
I nodded and we left for class. When we got to Professor Lumme's class room students were beginning to take their seats. The class had finally settled in and had quieted down. Professor Blair walked in.  
  
"Good morning students, now you're probably all wondering why I'm here today right? Right. Well Professor Lumme is ill and will not be attending to teach classes. I will be taking over until we find a replacement. Now I do believe you need to complete chapter 4 in your note books; so get started I shall be in Lumme's office if you need Me." he turned around and went into the office. He sat at her desk and pulled out a piece of paper and started writing:  
  
Albus,  
  
Katelyn is quite ill and needs someone to supply for her and I believe that I'm not able to supply as you know that I have other classes of my own to teach. Please respond quickly to this issue. Thank you.  
  
Matt Blair.  
  
Professor Blair popped his head out of the door and called upon Hermione and Draco.  
  
"Mr. Malfoy, Miss. Granger I need a word with you."  
  
I got up with Draco following behind. We got up to Blair and he invited us into the little office.  
  
"Hey guys. Ok I need your help." He said his eyes pleading for help.  
  
"With what?" Draco snapped. I kicked him the leg to make him realize that he was being an ass. He looked at me apologetically and mouthed "Sorry it just came out."  
  
"I think you should know something; I- I- I got Lumme pregnant." he looked down and it looked like he was about to cry.  
  
"So that's why she's away ill right?" playing along as if I never knew.  
  
"Yeah, so I need you to do me a favor and run to Dumbledore and deliver this message."  
  
"Sure" answered Draco.  
  
"Ok you guys can go now but bring back the response. And..thanks."  
  
"No problem" said Draco. **** Soon we stood in front of the gargoyle we whispered the password and entered to see a staircase. We finally made it all the way up when the door opened.  
  
"Come in Mr. Malfoy and Miss. Ganger."  
  
"How-?" Draco asked slightly confused.  
  
"I know more than you can imagine." He chuckled a little and than said. "I've already found out what happened please tell Professor Blair that the new teachers shall be in tomorrow."  
  
"Yes sir" and with that they were dismissed.  
  
**** We had brought the message to Professor Blair. We headed onto all of our classes for that day. I headed up to our dorm. I said the password and entered. Hermione stood at the book shelf but didn't hear the portrait open nor close. I sneaked right up behind her and put my arms around her waist.  
  
"Why, hello Hermione."  
  
"Hi Draco."  
  
"Is it later now?"  
  
"Maybe"  
  
"Alright I take that as a yes!" I picked her up and carried her to my room.  
  
"Draco you drop me and I kill you."  
  
"O I'm scared now!"  
  
"Good! You should be"  
  
I lay her on my bed and started to trace her every curve. My hands found her waist and went slowly up her top. I took it off her and threw it into the corner. And waited to see if she would stop me. A moan escaped her lips.  
  
"Draco."  
  
"Yea.." I whispered back.  
  
"Keep going.your torturing me."  
  
"I know." He smirked  
  
My hands went behind her back and searched for the clip of her bra. I quickly unbuttoned it. Her hands finally found my top and she threw it over my head, then she found my pants and unbuckled those. I put my hand up skirt and pulled it down. As soon as we were fully unclothed I plunged into her but she jumped and yelled in pain. "Are you ok?" she was holding me so close to her and it looked as she was about to cry.  
  
"Look if it hurts I'll stop."  
  
"No don't stop, I can handle it please go on." She whispered.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
But she never said anything she just pulled me close to her and started kissing me. I then found her permission to continue. We swayed to the rhythm of each other and she got use to the pain and replaced it for pleasure. As we reached our climax she screamed so loud that if anyone were out side of their portrait they could have heard.  
  
"Holy fuck Granger! That was so fucken awesome! Did you enjoy what I brought to you?"  
  
"Hell yea! Oh my god that was the most best thing I have ever done! It was superior sex no fucken reason they call you the Slytherin sex god!"  
  
I started laughing and she joined in and we soon fell asleep.  
  
**** It was the next morning Draco had already awaken he turned around facing me and kissed me on my forehead.  
  
"Good morning beautiful" he whispered then stood up "It's time to get up" He continued then walked to the drapes opening them letting the sun shine through. I rolled over  
  
"No can't we stay here forever? Please?" I said after a yawn. Draco came back to the bed and rested his head on my stomach before coming up so his face was parallel to mine he kissed my nose and said  
  
"That would be great but unfortunately we can't we have classes to attend" Draco said standing up again. I stood up and wrapped one of his sheets around me, he laughed.  
  
"What" I asked "Exactly what are you hiding" He asked with a smirk on his face  
  
"Humph" I said with a fake glare on before laughing and running out of his room and into mine.  
  
When I was fully dressed I went to go meet Draco in the commons, he came and wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck I smiled and we started to walk to class. When we got to our first class DADA we looked at each other knowingly before going to our respective seats which just happened to be next to each other. The whole class sat in a certain silence waiting for their teacher to arrive. The door slowly opened and in stepped a 19 year old girl, her black hair was pulled into a bun her blue eyes shone through her black rimmed glasses and I smiled upon realisation of who our new DADA teacher was.  
  
"Hulo there class, now no need to worry Prof. Lumme will be just fine but for now I am your teacher Professor D'Angelo now please I believe you were assigned some reading last night, review that then we will have a "learning how to know each other" activity" Sarina said then picked some invisible specs of dust from her long black robe before sitting down cross legged in the front desks chair and reading some anonymous book.  
  
Draco looked up from the book he was reading. He glanced over the edge at Hermione, who was extremely absorbed in her book. With her nose scrunched trying to solve something. She looks so cute when she's confused he thought to himself his mind reaching to incredible lengths and far off imaginations just with that one image of her in his head. Draco was furiously studying Hermione when there was a slight interruption causing the class to stop their activities.  
  
"Professor Lumme I have a few computers for your class, the school is stocking up on them and I'm the new technician...." J.T immediately closed his mouth then opened it again letting his shock get the best of him  
  
"What the fuck are you doing here" He asked madly upset. Sarina looked up from her book, slammed it closed and stood up with a snarl on her face.  
  
"Get out of my class room, immediately" She boomed throwing of the fake glasses in a furious manner. J.T quickly obliged Sarina followed him out of the classroom and closed the door behind her  
  
"Who do you think you are" She asked rudely.  
  
"Umm I think I'm J.T a guy who knows a lot about computers" He answered her mockingly "Why who are you, a spy?" He continued,  
  
"No but at least I'm not a dipshit," She retorted trying her hardest not to blow her cover to the attractive yet deadly blonde.  
  
"Ohh you have wounded me now, any ways will you please excuse me I have a job to do" J.T replied in a rude manner  
  
"Funny" Sarina said "As do I" she said before opening the door.  
  
"Oh no I insist after you" J.T said mockingly. "Hmph" Sarina said ticking her nose in the air with great triumph while entering the class room.  
  
"Humph" J.T said making a parody out of Sarina.  
  
Meanwhile inside of the DADA class room Hermione smiled to herself. Sure she liked Draco a lot but J.T wasn't anything to frown upon. Draco noticed this dreamy smile upon Hermione's face and frowned knowing she was smiling about his brother. Draco looked away just in time to see Prof. D'Angelo re- enter the room  
  
"Sorry about that short interruption class, we have an unwelcome guest, J.T say hi," Sarina said in a more up beat manner. J.T shook his head and said  
  
"Hi! Class!" Mocking Sarina. The class burst into an uproar of laughter. As Hermione just gazed upon J.T as though he was a god. Draco, Sarina and J.T noticed her reaction and to some this was positive while others not. Draco jealously watched Hermione watch her brother, when he remembered Hermione saying at the beginning of class that Prof. D'Angelo was her cousin. Draco smirked to himself, two can play this game.  
  
Sarina watched how Hermione was gazing at J.T. And how J.T loved every second, and well she couldn't help but feel a tad jealous and disappointed in her cousin. Sarina shifted her eyes to the different persona, when she noticed Draco intently staring at her. She smiled to herself knowing exactly what he was doing. She then stood up, and as she was doing so she magically changed her out fit. Sarina stood now wearing a short miniskirt matching those that the female students were wearing, a grey yet short oxford and a simple whit button up shit that was all the way undone at the sleeves, stomach and neck. Her hair was down in curls with her glasses atop her head. And her shoes were black heels and black nee highs. She looked irresistible.  
  
She smiled at the reaction her new look gave her all the male figures in the class now had their eyes on her, which for some reason made J.T frown. Hermione also the noticed how Draco was looking at her cousin and was appalled; so she kicked him from under the tables causing him to now divert his attention to his wounded leg. J.T started laughing in his corner. While Sarina frowned and thought to herself, 'Can't you see this is helping you?' she thought to herself.  
  
"HERMIONE, WHAT WAS THAT FOR," Draco yelled standing up  
  
"Oh, please sit down you know what that was for," Hermione answered in a careless voice. Draco started to laugh  
  
"So let me understand this you can look at my brother like he's chocolate and you're a child with a sweet tooth, but if I look at your cousin I'm a dead man, Right?" Draco asked his temper boiling. Hermione opened her mouth. He had caught her off guard,  
  
"Oh don't worry Hermione he's just jealous that I inherited the beautiful genes in the family" J.T said with humour  
  
"Oh shut up you fag" Draco said his eyes not leaving Hermione.  
  
"That's it you out!" Sarina yelled at J.T  
  
"Aw mommy what did I do, I swear I didn't break the cookie jar, I swear it was him not me" J.T said while Sarina pushed him out of the class room  
  
"You must have had a pretty messed up child hood" Sarina said before slapping his ass causing J.T to jump a bit before she closed the door, The whole class was quiet when outside you heard some one sounding like J.T yell  
  
"Feisty, Horny little teacher! Grr" Causing the class to burst into laughter yet again. While Hermione and Draco still stared at each other in what seemed like yet again hate.  
  
Hey guys I you liked it! Sorry it took so long I've been really busy with school and my real life lolz I'll try and post faster it might be a lil short but sorry again! Luv ya guys! TO BE CONTINUED...... 


	9. Do you trust me?

Chapter 9  
  
"What are you doing here J.T?" Sarina asked.  
  
"I'm here to install computers."  
  
"Ok J.T that's getting old; really what are you doing here?"  
  
"No seriously, I'm here installing computers; remember I work at Digital Doings?"  
  
"Oh I see, well do it quickly and quietly."  
  
J.T. and Sarina quietly made their way back into the class room. The class was still giggling at comment that was made by J.T. Through out the rest of the lesson Hermione and Draco never said another word together. When the lesson was over Hermione got up and went to hand in her homework which she had already completed. She quietly went back to her seat grabbed her bag, she swung it over and then while Draco was packing his bag she purposely hit him. Draco stumbled a little because the hit took him by shock. He watched her leave the room and then left himself.  
  
"So it looks like your little plan worked." Sarina said sneaking up behind J.T. and putting her hands on his hips.  
  
"Huh? What plan?" he asked innocently.  
  
"The one to get Hermione and Draco to slowly begin to hate each other."  
  
"What? Oh are you talking about what happened in class?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Oh, well, that was not a plan, it's not my fault my looks have an affect on a lot of people." He smirked with the famous Malfoy smirk.  
  
"Oh so that's why people have been dieing." "Ha ha very funny"  
  
"I'm glad you agree." She started hysterically laughing.  
  
J.T. swiftly moved in front of her and enjoined her in a passionate kiss. They kissed will great passion for what seem like an eternity. Sarina finally broke the kiss.  
  
"J.T. you should leave."  
  
"Yea I should...later."  
  
"Bye" she whispered.  
  
**** Hermione sat son the couch in the common room thinking of all the reasons she hated Draco for.  
  
"Rrrr I hate him!"  
  
"Why do you hate him?" asked the voice which seemed to come from the portrait on the wall. She had blond locks of curls and bright green eyes.  
  
"Because."  
  
"Give 5 good reasons."  
  
"Ok fine 1. He's two faced and I hate it! 2. He was staring at my cousin! 3. He's totally gorgeous Oh my god no I did not jus say that!"  
  
"HA! So wow he has 2 faults! But you still like him; it's so obvious that you're jealous!" She started giggling.  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"FINE I WILL! But I was only telling the truth that you're afraid to hear." And with that she left her portrait.  
  
Hermione sat and was really afraid that what the girl in the picture had said was true. Was she really jealous? Or was she jus worried that she could lose him? But then why was she playing the same game? Her were all interrupted by the portrait closing and a Draco walked in. They rapidly made eye contact but she looked away as soon as their eyes met.  
  
"Hermione, look, I hate this game you're playing with me! Ok? Like come on! You're pissed off at me; you're hitting me with your bag, kicking me, slapping me and giving me the god damn silent treatment! Like please this is bullshit!" Draco said while he paced in front of her.  
  
Hermione had, had enough she was more than pissed. She got up and went over to where Draco was pacing and stopped him.  
  
"So basically you are saying I'm acting like a total bitch!?"  
  
"I am not saying that! I'm saying you're being immature playing these stupid mind games!"  
  
"Oh so now I have all the faults! Cause you're perfect right!? I'm just a fucked up bullshiting mudblood!"  
  
"Fuck, Hermione! Don't you understand I'm only trying to protect you! Hermione J.T. literally spells trouble! You're falling! And Hermione I won't be there to catch you!"  
  
"Why won't you be there to catch me!? Isn't that what you're supposed to do?!" she had just started crying at her last statement.  
  
"I won't catch because I'm literally telling you that J.T. is planning something for you! And it's not a good thing when he plans! I care for you and I don't want to see you get hurt!" Draco looked as though he was about to cry but he would never cry.  
  
"You know what?! Just forget it! Do as you please you don't belong to me; so why do I care? I really don't know!" But he knew the exact reason why he cared. Draco looked at her once more and left her there to cry by herself.  
  
Draco went up to his room and sat at his desk. He signed into msn and looked to see if his newest best friend was on; but unfortunately she wasn't. A window quickly popped up.  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: hey lil bro!!  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: fuck off  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: awww ur gonna make me cry  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: good u stupid fuck  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: can I ask u somtin?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: will u leave?  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: sure ne way, wat r u so pissed about and wat do u have against me? im ur brother for gods sake  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: that was 2 questions but ne way.im pissed cuz im losing the only person who I ever cared for and they only I think that ever cared bak and wat do I have against u?! u should noe! Ur golden boy, u always find ways to ruin my life, and ur trying to take the only thing I live for now a days!!  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: yea well im only doing my job..itz not my fault that u don wanna join the dark lord  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: so u r plannin to hurt her  
  
LiVe FoR tHe MoMeNt says: only temporally then I will make her love me and u will be left with nothing ne way g2g lil bro have fun with her while u can...  
  
With that J.T. logged off but another window popped up.  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: hey  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: hi  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: sup?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: n2m u?  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: nm  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: wat time r we meeting?  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: does 5 sound good?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: yea  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: ummm.how r we going to noe who each other r?  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: k uhh u bring a white rose and I'll bring a red one ok?  
  
Ve£vet ®o§e§ says: yea good idea well ne way I g2g ttyl  
  
§ì£ve® ìçe says: k bye ttyl c ya tomorrow  
  
**** "Is the plan working J.T." asked a dark voice which hissed his every word.  
  
"Why its working excellently."  
  
"You seem so confident, and u better be because as you know my time is coming and once I am gone you shall take my place." "Yes my lord I am aware of that." He snapped.  
  
"Don't you dare get mouthy with me; I am still the lord of the dark world and you shall respect me until I am no more, once you rule you may do as you, please but as long as I'm here I am respected, is that understood?!" He barked back.  
  
"Yes my lord I'm terribly sorry, it won't happen again..."  
  
"Now leave my presence and go and complete the plan we need the girl!"  
  
"Yes master."  
  
With that J.T. left the room and started thinking to him self. 'What the fuck is moldimort's problem?! Like Jesus, I'm doing him a favor he's a fucken moron the old hag. Well I will show him what J.T. Malfoy can do' with that last thought he walked in to the dark shadows with his family trade mark smirk.  
  
****  
He was looking through the books, J.T had just run away, but that was normal now, this was only what the 50th time? But anyway the book he had needed was not here, of course. He had been asking for the same book forever, but did he get it, NO! he couldn't get his book because J.T got a motorcycle, which he used to run away. Suddenly Draco heard cheering it seems that the lost son had returned Oh Joy!  
  
Draco slowly walked downstairs, he had nothing to run for.  
  
"Oh J.T thank god your home,"  
  
"Hey yeah man we thought we had lost you" Draco looked around they were having a party, and there in the middle of it all was J.T  
  
"Hey look lucky me, my wonderful brother Jeffrey Todd is back home, this has to be the happiest moment in my life!" Draco said mocking him.  
  
"Draco I know you love me, but seriously you're making a fool of your self" J.T said rudely while showing off his newest possession, the book Draco wanted.  
  
"Draco honestly what is wrong with you boy, go up to your room now!" Luicuis said aggravated with his younger son  
  
"Why can't you be more like your brother?" Narcissa said. Draco felt as though he had just been slapped, All his life Draco had worked to impress his family and still now, his brother who does nothing is praised. "You would have less, if I was like him, why can't you see that?" Draco mumbled while walking up to his room.  
  
His brother had everything, good looks, quidditch skills, business smarts, and most importantly his parents' love. But why would he care his parents obviously didn't. Draco lay down in his bed for the night, he felt as though he had changed like he was colder. He smiled to him self wickedly. Just then J.T came into the room, he threw the book into the corner.  
  
"Of course it's good to be home, here I get anything I want, including your misery" J.T said with a smile on his face while he was changing. Draco stood up he looked at J.T  
  
"You don't understand do you, this is a game, isn't it? No wait of course it is well maybe you should pay!" Draco said his eyes becoming a bright silver, J.T looked at his brother, a hint of fear over took him. But then he assured himself, Draco did not have his wand so he couldn't do anything, right?  
  
Draco's eyes were so malicious that J.T began to walk back. All of a sudden a bright light shot out at J.T it hit him right along the chest. J.T fell back and out of conscious.  
  
Draco sat up in his bed it was morning and just a night mare, that had been the day that Draco became cold and heartless, But Hermione seemed to break that in him and it wasn't a good thing, or was it? Draco sighed. He didn't know any more, his perfect world was turned upside down at the mention of her name; his heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile. Why though he couldn't love her, it was impossible, or was that not true as well? One thing was for sure he would stop loving her now because the last thing he needed right now, was a broken heart. But he couldn't stop loving her it was impossible. He wouldn't let go of her, he had to hold on or else he'd have nothing else to live for; would he? Or was this also one big lie?  
  
**** The next morning I must have been so excited to go and meet Silver Ice, that, I tripped over my bed, spilled a bottle of nail polish, broke 3 clips, slipped on a bar of soap and broke a vase. Draco kept on screaming at me telling me that if I were to break one more thing he'd send his big ass brother to come and bitch slap me to knock some fucken sense into me. This is sort of how our argument went:  
  
"How drunk are you, can you not see that there are things in a room? Listen if you don't stop, I will get J.T my gay brother to personally, come and bitch slap you"  
  
"Oh actually I wouldn't mind you doing that at all; maybe you can personally get him to come here and bitch slap me naked?"  
  
"No, I've already been scared by that sight, but you know what would be nice? If your cousin would come and bitch slap me, she could ware clothes, if she wanted that is, but who cares she's "slapping" me" He then winked and went into a trance.  
  
"Mmmm oh yeah right there, now I know why they call her a horny teacher." Draco said still in a trance.  
  
"Ewww...can you...umm..not! She's my cousin, what do you see in her?"  
  
"Her body, her face, whoa I should stop thinking there, some one else is getting a bit worked up. Anyway, why Granger are you jealous?"  
"What if I am" I replied in a whisper, before walking into my room, which is where I am now.  
  
Draco Malfoy, why does that name mean so much to me? He's nothing, right? But his smile, his lips, his eyes, body, voice, soul...I can't stop..does that mean I love him?  
  
**** Draco looked at Hermione's door with an expression of seriousness, what had he done now? Hermione is all he had and he hurt her, without even knowing it. He walked to the door and in her room, only to find her lying sitting on the bed her face red a puffy from crying. He sat on the bed besides her gently turning her around to face him. He gently kissed the tears from her eyes and looked at her almost as though for the first time. He leaned over and whispered to her inches away from her lips,  
  
"Hermione God always said that angels should not cry, and I must say the same for you; your the closest thing to an angel I have," Hermione looked at him and felt like crying again but for a different reason. She began to open her mouth to speak but could not. He kissed her. It was a tender gentile loving kiss. Draco then broke the kiss looked Hermione in the eyes then stood up and left the room.  
  
**** Draco had just finished showering about 5 minutes after Hermione left. He hoped she forgave him for all this mess, all though it was partially her fault. Draco had finally finished dressing and went to go sit in his jaguar, silver jx220 to be precise. The car was his refuge, tinted windows, sunroof, the hole nine yards, it was practically the perfect car.  
  
Draco began to drive through Hogwarts winding roads then down the dirt roads leading to Hogsmade, while doing so he was think of how this "Velvet Rose" chick can help him forget about Hermione. She was like another piece or him; but he didn't want her to be part of him, or did he? Did he really want to erase Hermione from his life? Should he really go and meet this chick that could erase Hermione? All these questions were flooding through Draco's mind. Draco pulled up into the centre of the village and parked in front of a florist to pick up his red rose. Draco came out five minutes later carrying a gorgeous new born rose. He opened his car door and got his leather jacket and started walking down the street of Hogsmade. They had earlier decided to meet at a little Italian restaurant called: Gino's. He continued walking until he reached a crowd of people surrounding a store. 'There must be a sale' he thought before heading into the crowd. He walked in and looked at every girl trying to find one with a white rose until he spotted a girl with light brown curly hair and sparkling brown eyes.  
  
"Shit.." He muttered. "Hermione is Velvet Rose..Why didn't I see it before?"  
  
Draco decided to try some thing; he hid in an unseen alley and waved the red rose out from behind the wall so all that could be seen was his hand and the rose. Hermione quickly noticed the red rose and thought to herself 'Ha that must be him I guess he wants us to see each other in private, what a smart guy!' Hermione walked up to the waving arm but before she passed the wall she was grabbed in a harsh manner and a hand covered her mouth. She was yelling but of course nobody could hear her. She was rapidly turned around to face a blond haired boy with gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"Shhh...shhh.it's ok it's only me Draco."  
  
"You're Silver Ice?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah and you must be Velvet rose? Am I correct?"  
  
"Yeah you are. So I guess I'll see you later." She turned to leave but Draco caught her arm.  
  
"Yeah.umm where are you going? I have reservations at Gino's! The best Italian restaurant in Hogsmade and I really don't feel like wasting the opportunity of eating there."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"I'm going to take you on the date you came here for.that is if you don't mind accompanying me."  
  
"Well do you want me there or are you jus doing this because you have to show up there with someone?"  
  
"No it's because I want you there. Now will you join me for dinner?"  
  
"Yes and thank you for the invitation." She said mockingly.  
  
Draco took Hermione's hand and they made their way down the street laughing slightly from them not knowing they were msn buddies. They happily walked into Gino's. Gino (the owner of the restaurant) quickly came to seat and serve them. After enjoying their meal they decided to sit and talk for a while longer.  
  
"Hermione?"  
  
"Yes Draco.."  
  
"Do you trust me?"  
  
There was silence for a few moments.  
  
"I-I." she stuttered.  
  
"Do you trust me?" He asked more demandingly hoping this time for an answer.  
  
"Yes..I trust you."  
  
"Good, come on get up, I want to show you something."  
  
With that they got up and left the little restaurant leaving some money to pay for their dinner.  
  
A/N- Hey everyone..Thanks for being patient and waiting for the next chappy..Sorry it took so long I was so busy these last few days I hope you don't mind ne way more to come...TO BE CONTINUED....... 


	10. Bring Me To Life

Chapter 10  
  
Draco and I made our way out of the restaurant and stopped in front of a car. A Jaguar XJ220 to be exact. That was a very expensive car but then we all got to remember that Draco was rich. Draco must have noticed me daydreaming and that's when he spoke.  
  
"Aren't you going to get in?"  
  
"Uhh...yea sorry."  
  
We drove for about 15 minutes until we reached a deserted road Draco stopped the car and whispered in my ear;  
  
"Watch this"  
  
He got out told me to do the same. He sat down on the hood of the car and faced forward, I did the same. We sat there watching the sky for about a minute, then the sky was filled with pinks, purples, reds, oranges and yellows as the sun set. When it was over I turned around the sky was filled with stars and we were in an ancient garden with thousands of statues of Greek gods and goddesses. It was enchanting, it looked exactly like the pictures in a Greek book her mother always loved reading to her; it was filled with myths. It was a lovely rose garden; roses were everywhere, around the statues and the huge fountain in the centre of it all. I was amazed that Draco of all people would know of such a beautiful place. I looked over at him and all he could do was smile; a real smile.  
  
"So..do you like it?"  
  
"I love it" was all I could say.  
  
"I knew you would."  
  
"Yea.."  
  
With that he pulled me by my arm and placed me under a passionate kiss which kept leaving me breathless every time.  
  
****  
  
Sarina walked into her room which was cold as ice. She hopped onto the couch and sat by the fire.  
  
'I hope J.T. will come by...' she thought to herself. Then suddenly the door flew open.  
  
"Sarina are you in here?"  
  
"Yea I'm here on the couch" she called out clenching the blanket tighter around her.  
  
"O, hey! I've been looking for you all day" he said crouching down right in front of her.  
  
"Hey..you're getting good at that..I actually almost believed you that time," Sarina answered in a monotone voice and resumed looking at the fire, or any where else she could but at him.  
  
J.T looked over her; he knew something was wrong, all though he didn't know what. Sarina looked over at him, but quickly glanced back to the windows. This was all for her cousin, but was the little bitch worth it? Was it really for Hermione any more? Or were her late night rendezvous with J.T for herself now?  
  
J.T sat down on the couch and turned Sarina's face to face him; he then kissed her lightly and whispered;  
  
"I'm Sorry"  
  
He then kissed her again; she wrapped her arms around him. He picked her up and carried her to the bed room and carefully laid her on the bed. He looked her strait in the eyes, her eyes drove him wild. She was always looking at him with so much need and want. He kissed her again more roughly this time; they twisted and turned to a different rhythm this time. There was something else going on as he kissed her body tasting her soft skin and hearing the way she moaned for him, and only him. With her hips around him and her nails digging into his back. He felt something; something completely new. This time it wasn't so harsh so rough, it was more..romantic. The pumping became faster and by now beats of sweat roamed their bodies, which were tangled and joined together. She continued calling his name like it was a prayer until with one final thrust she climaxed underneath him. He slowed down the rhythm and then he came him self. His head lay on her chest and combed his hair back and kissed his forehead. He silently sighed and unsure if she could hear him whisper  
  
"I love you" He snuggled up to her and pulled her closer to him. Sarina smiled and felt her insides melt...and well call her mad or insane but she whispered back, I love you too, before falling asleep in her lover's arms.  
  
He lay there listening to her steady breathing. Her face looked so beautiful luminated by the fire. But right now he was staring at the ceiling, thinking of her no matter how hard he tried to think about some thing else, someone else, like Hermione. But Sarina captivated his thoughts, owned them. He had told her he loved her, he hadn't felt like that, hadn't thought about it nothing like that. He just, said it, and what scared him in away, was that he meant each and every word. "I love you" just three simple words with enough emotion behind them, to, to, destroy the world itself. The miracle about these three simple words is that, you don't need to be magical, muggle, you don't need training because it's about mistakes, but you know its right, you don't know why you just feel it. And he felt that way. But in reality, he felt and was fucked. Right then Sarina woke up, he could tell because her breathing pattern changed. She sat up, and looked at him with her big innocent eyes. He'd known her forever, and never had she been so beautiful. The red blanket which he was lying on top of and which was covering her was slowly showing more and more skin, not that he minded. He grabbed her bottom, and pulled her onto him, while she giggled. She was now lying on top of him, with nothing but a blanket separating them. He ran his fingers up and down her bare thighs. She looked up at him and still felt like she had to reassure her self of something and that's when she said it.  
  
"J.T?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Did you really mean it when you told me you loved me?"  
  
"Yea.Yea I did, if I say it, you know I mean it"  
  
She smiled a happy smile, a smile of possessiveness and love for her love. She was so happy until her hand traced over his abdomen. It was a scar. She traced over it and looked up J.T he looked down at her and gave her a questioning look.  
  
"What happened there?" she asked.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it" he said all the memories of that night flooding back  
  
"Well I do" she said firmly. "Please J.T. tell what happened, for me please" she begged  
  
J.T sighed looking defeated. "Ok well do you remember that night late into the summer when I came to see you at Voldermort's Manor?"  
  
"Yea"  
  
"Ok well that night when I came home my parents were so happy to see me again so they gave me this stupid book that baby Draky-poo there wanted. Of course I made my parents think that I was so glad to receive the book. When I got upstairs Draco was pissed off that he had always done the work to make them happy and I always got the goods. So we said some shit to each other and then he went and cursed me with a spell and it left a scar."  
  
"Why do you and your brother hate each other?"  
  
"Because he thinks I'm the golden boy and I get everything."  
  
"Well J.T you must admit you are favored."  
  
"Ok well maybe I am but still he has to put up with it."  
  
"Whatever any way let me give you something for that scar"  
  
* * *  
  
"Bring Me to Life" by: Evanescence  
  
how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
  
leading you down into my core  
  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
  
until you find it there and lead it back home  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
now that I know what I'm without  
  
you can't just leave me  
  
breathe into me and make me real  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
  
got to open my eyes to everything  
  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
  
don't let me die here  
  
there must be something more  
  
bring me to life  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
Wake me up inside  
  
(Save me)  
  
call my name and save me from the dark  
  
(Wake me up)  
  
bid my blood to run  
  
(I can't wake up)  
  
before I come undone  
  
(Save me)  
  
save me from the nothing I've become  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
  
(Bring me to life)  
  
(A.N. for this part to get a better view watch the video bring me to life it's the same jus with minor changes)  
  
Hermione was sleeping peacefully in her bed when she woke up and looked out the window. Suddenly she wanted to go onto the edge of her apartment building. She got out side and started walking around thinking of everything that went wrong in her life. She thought of how darkness will prevail and about Draco, J.T and Sarina. Then she thought of questions that stuck out in her mind. Who was she? Did Draco love her? Was Sarina really trying to help her? Did J.T love her? Was all this a lie?  
  
She held onto the wall as she walked across the edge of her building. She wore a long silk sky blue night gown that fell to her feet. She looked down and all around searching for something. anything. that could help her. Then, suddenly, out of two different windows popped out two different people. The window on her right showed J.T holding out his hand to help her back in and Draco was on the left doing the same. Hermione looked right to left and then back to the left. She slowly extended her hand toward J.T then turning back to Draco and giving him an apologetic look. As soon as she reached the window where J.Twas, he smirked evilly and let go of her hand and pushed her. Hermione screamed but caught on to the ledge just soon enough. J.T stood there laughing a wicked laugh; Draco got out of the window and stood above Hermione.  
  
"Give me your hand!" Draco demanded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Do you want to live?!"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then trust me and give me your bloody hand!"  
  
Hermione looked at J.T and noticed he was trying to get out of the window to try and hit Draco. Hermione quickly took Draco's hand in both of hers. She held on and closed her eyes. Draco pulled with all his strength but when he pulled her to the ledge she loosened her grip. J.T pushed Draco which caused Hermione to fall off the edge.this time not being able to grab the ledge. Draco tried to grab her but couldn't.  
  
"HERMIONE.. NO!"  
  
Hermione sat up abruptly sweat trickling down her body. She looked around and notice she was in a car; Draco's car. She was in the back seat completely unclothed beside Draco with a blanket over them. Then the images of the hours before came flooding back to her.  
  
Rough, passionate, bewildering, exciting, pushing, screaming, throbbing, unimaginable and pleasurable.  
  
Draco was awake after she finished remembering and he had a questionable look on his face.  
  
"Is there anything wrong Hermione?"  
  
"No umm nothings wrong."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yea but I did want to ask you something."  
  
"Ok shoot"  
  
"What are we Draco?"  
  
"We are humans.duh?" he answered laughing.  
  
"No, I mean, like are friends, enemies, school mates, boyfriend and girlfriend or are we just. fuck buddies?" She asked.  
  
"Yea I like the last choice." He said smirking.  
  
"Oh really now?" She asked annoyed.  
  
"Naaa I'm just joking with you. if we were fuck buddies we would have fucked more than twice" he said with an amused grin.  
  
"And what is that suppose to mean?"  
  
"It means I have respect for you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Umm yea really"  
  
"Hey Draco where's that lil attitude of yours, you know, 'Oh I'm the King of the Queens' huh where did he go?"  
  
"Oh believe me he's there it's just he knows he doesn't stand a chance against the Queen of the Kings"  
  
"Good he better not and thank you. But for real what are we boyfriend and girlfriend or just friends that help take away each other's sexual frustration?"  
  
"Well we're boyfriend and girlfriend I hope."  
  
"What are you talking about? I was never asked? I'm still single."  
  
"Do I really have to ask you?"  
  
"No. but if that's your choice then maybe that guy walking on the other side of the street might be able to ask me" she said smirking.  
  
"No, no, I umm gotta ask you something." taking a deep breath he spoke. "Hermione, will you go out with me?"  
  
"Nope I'm not too sure I want to anymore"  
  
"What noo.come on please!?"  
  
"Oh.ok fine if it makes you happy I will"  
  
"Good." concluding with that he gave her another kiss which soon ended up being another night of pleasure which would then lead to morning.  
  
Hey everyone sorri I took so long to update I've been a lil busy with life in general ne way hope u enjoied this chapter more to come and jus to let u noe im writing this story with my cuzin and we will shortly being posting another story .hopefully lol ne way lots of love to my reviewers!! TO BE CONTINUED.. 


	11. PS Not the Malfoy you're screwing now

Chapter 11  
  
It was now April and about 5 months since Draco and Hermione "met". Everything was perfect in their life; they loved spending time together it was almost impossible to see them apart. They had been sleeping in Draco's room often and sometimes doing a little more than sleeping. Today was April 15 and Hermione was starting her daily routine in the bath room. Hermione took a quick shower and then brushed her teeth when she was done she pulled her wand out of her cloak and whispered a spell. When the spell was complete she left the room smiling. She walked out to see Draco sitting on the couch with his glasses and a book in his hand. She walked over and went to massage him. He looked up and smiled.  
  
"Good morning Gorgeous."  
  
"Good morning"  
  
"You look so happy this morning"  
  
"Well I have reason to be, don't I?"  
  
"Yea I guess."  
  
"Meet me here tonight after dinner and bring some wine we're celebrating."  
  
"hmmm celebrating eh? Wine it is.yes nice romantic."  
  
She continued to massage Draco's neck; she then looked up to the clock and noticed that if she wanted to study for DADA then she should leave a little early. She quickly let go and grabbed her bag heading for the door. Draco finally snapped out of La La Land and looked up.  
  
"That was fast."  
  
Hermione turned around and said;  
  
"Where have I heard that before." and left the portrait.  
  
Draco chuckled, grabbed his bag and left the common room.  
  
* * * *  
  
Draco had caught up to Hermione and they were now walking together. Draco then stopped them.  
  
"What class do you have first?"  
  
"DADA you?"  
  
"Same ok let's go."  
  
They walked down the hall until they reached 2 oak doors with 2 large windows on the doors. Draco was leading the way and Hermione was behind him holding his hand. Draco was about to open the door when he looked through one of the large windows; he moved back so quickly and the look on his face was priceless. Hermione looked at him strangely. Hermione went to look but Draco pulled her back.  
  
"Trust me you don't want to see that.."  
  
"What did you see? It couldn't be that bad."  
  
"Yea it was an ugly sight.look, but don say I didn't warn you."  
  
Hermione walked forward and stood on her tip toes to see and then gasp. What she saw was sick. It was Sarina lying on her desk with J.T's head under her skirt and his hands on Sarina's upper thighs. She was terrified to see her cousin act like that especially in a class room before class.  
  
"That was so gross." She said.  
  
"I know.stand up."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Because we got to watch those retards"  
  
"What?! Ewww no!"  
  
"Shhh watch!"  
  
They looked inside and now noticed that they had moved. They were standing and looking at each other and then they kissed again; while they kissed Sarina was unbuckling his pants. He then pulled down his boxers; J.T then picked her up and wrapped her legs around him. He pushed her against the wall and they were moving in a rhythm. After a few moments they stopped and J.T. rested his head against her forehead. They looked into each others eyes for awhile then they kissed once more. They then moved apart from each other and got dressed, cleaned up the class room and got ready for class.  
  
The next minute the bell rang and Hermione looked at Draco. He looked disgusted, angry and hurt; but she had no clue why he felt that way. She nudged him softly and they all went in for class. They sat at their respected seats and waited for their Professor's orders.  
  
* * * *  
  
The class was silent as she spoke.  
  
"Class, today Professor Malfoy will be assisting our class.We will not be have a discussion because I am feeling a little ill and can not stand at the moment.so you will be doing individual silent work. Open your books to page 329, read then answer the questions."  
  
The class began their work. Draco turned to Hermione and whispered;  
  
"She's probably feeling a bit numb from what just happened." She gave him a stern look and then they continued with their work.  
  
As they were working Seamus raised his hand and most people turned in that direction to find out what he wanted. Sarina called on him and he spoke.  
  
"Professor, have you finished marking our tests from a few weeks ago"  
  
"Sorry Seam-"  
  
"Why would she be doing something like that?" Draco called out. Everyone turned to him. Hermione sat there with her eyes closed knowing what was coming.  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Malfoy is there something you'd like to explain?"  
  
"Why yes, yes there is." "Well say it Mr. Malfoy."  
  
"Ok, I will, no problem, Finnegan the reason she's not done marking our tests is because she's too busy fucking my brother.see, she could have done marking this morning but NOOO she was on her desk getting fucked!"  
  
The class was in utter shock and they didn't move. Sarina was as red as a tomato and J.T was utterly pissed. Sarina swiftly stood up and spoke;  
  
"Mr. Malfoy! Don't you ever, EVER dare to talk to me like that again; is that understood?! 30 points from Slytherin and you have a detention; get out of my class this instant and wait out side until the end of class; I will deal with you later!! And another thing if head mistress or head master walks by you better damn well tell them what you did because I sure as hell will!! Now get out of my class!!" She yelled almost worst than a howler. No one had ever heard her yell like that and .well they were..scared.  
  
"Get back to work all of you!! And don't any of you dare to interrupt this class understood? Good!"  
  
After her last comment no one made the slightest bit of noise.  
  
* * * *  
  
The bell had finally rang and students started pouring out of the class rooms. I decided to keep waiting until Sarina came out.  
  
"Draco I will talk to you at detention, 8:00pm sharp now go I have my next class to teach."  
  
With that Draco and Hermione went their separate ways.  
  
* * * *  
  
That night I returned to the common room after dinner and threw my bag on the floor hung my cloak and collapsed on the couch. I lay there and then remembered that I would be alone tonight because Draco has detention. That's when I noticed something on the table; it was a bottle of wine and a note. The note read:  
  
Hermione,  
  
Hey babe, sorry, you're probably a little mad about my sudden outburst in class today but, I brought up a bottle of wine any way, so when my detention is over we can still celebrate about what you wanted to tell me. well I'll see you tonight,  
  
Draco  
  
I smiled and reread the letter when suddenly the there's a knock on the portrait.  
  
"Come in, It's open," I said wondering who'd be coming here now.  
  
"Hello, Beautiful," A voice called from behind me. I smiled.  
  
"Draco you're supposed to be at your detention" I said turning around only to be shocked, standing there in the portrait way was none other then J.T himself.  
  
"Hmmm.think again, My, My Red Wine, how did you know I was coming?" J.T said walking into the common room with a smirk on his face. I smiled  
  
"Hey J.T sorry I thought it was."  
  
"I know who you thought it was." He snapped,  
  
"But my dear little brother has detention, its odd what he would use as a cover up. Me and.ugh Sarina together, like that. That's just disgusting but hey he was desperate." J.T said. I had no idea what Draco would need a "cover up" for, and I knew J.T was lying because I saw them. I sat down on the couch and he sat next to me.  
  
"J.T I saw you and Sarina,"  
  
* * *  
  
The little brat saw us today. Well that complicates things. Why did Sarina have to come here? All this does is make my job harder. I had it figured out. I'd make Sarina Wait HERMIONE love me then I'd shatter her and take her and all her friends to Voldermort. Now I don't want to, I can't hurt Sarina. Now it's time to take out my plan, but how can I, all I'm thinking about is Sarina.  
  
Well still I have to use her seeing us to my advantage. It's just sex, Hermione's forbidden fruit, but Sarina's in my mind and my heart.  
  
"Fine, we lost control, it was hot, damp, and we're only a year older then you!" I exclaimed innocently  
  
"You and your brother are so alike," She said smiling at me. This was working and he had the perfect idea.  
  
"Please don't say that." I said downly  
  
"Why?" She asked confused  
  
"Because unlike him if I had some one like you, I'd never do what he's doing." I answered.  
  
"What do you mean?" She asked looking worried,  
  
"What is he doing?"  
  
"Well why do you think he was so angry about me and Sarina?" I have to try and stop thinking about her.  
  
"I don't want to know" She said looking like she was ready to cry.  
  
"He was cheating on you with her, from the beginning," I finished. I knew it wasn't true Sarina wouldn't even look at another guy, only me. Only I can make her feel alive. So then how am I doing this to her..Hermione started cry, just like Sarina would if she finds out about what I'm going to do.  
  
"Don't cry," I soothed her, who would be there for Sarina? I stood up.  
  
"Here, a nice glass of wine will help you recover," I said winking at her, she giggled abit. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed two wine glasses then walked back into to the common room.  
  
"I have to see it." Hermione said standing up, how can I show her?  
  
"Umm fine, Dissapeariamo" I muttered and we appeared in front of Sarina's class. We both stood in front of the window into her classroom. She did luckily have detention with his brother, but J.T didn't think that there they would be with him hugging her.  
  
"Hermione, you go back to the common room I'll go "talk" to them" I said lightly still looking at the widow.  
  
*******  
  
Draco walked into his detention to find Sarina sitting at her desk with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"You make me sick," Draco stated simply,  
  
"Really now why?" Sarina asked not opening her eyes,  
  
"Because he's going to do nothing but hurt you,"  
  
"That's not true," Sarina answered  
  
"How can you be so sure?" Draco asked, Finally she opened her eyes  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you he loves me?" She asked  
  
"No, Sarina don't do this to yourself you know he's just using you like the rest, What you had sex once and now you think he loves you? He's just Mr. Mama's boy, gets what ever he wants, he could run away and cause so much pain, but he'll still get what ever he wants when he gets back,"  
  
"You gave him that scar" Sarina stated then continued  
  
"Well, remember when he was away? Where do you think he went?"  
  
"I don't know, probably partying wasting away his life, the usual," Draco answered  
  
"Wrong, he came to me, to visit me to talk to me, the longest time he left was when he was 17 right?" She asked  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"That was the night I fell in love with him," She answered again with a smile on her face  
  
"Smile now, but you know he's just using you for Hermione," Sarina looked down,  
  
"Why can't you just be happy for me, friends are supposed to be happy for other friends" Sarina said looking at her desk. Draco walked over to her,  
  
"And as your friend I'm just looking out for you...I'm sorry," He said then went to give Sarina a hug, just then J.T walked in.  
  
"Well, little bro, was Hermione not good enough for you? Had to move onto something older?" J.T asked angry  
  
"Not exactly, I was just warning Sarina about the thing I call brother, and for your information I love Hermione," Sarina's eyes widened,  
  
"You said it, you love her" Sarina smiled, it was one of those ones J.T thought could make the sun shine during night time.  
  
"Yeah, I do" Draco said smiling himself.  
  
J.T looked away,  
  
"Umm, Sarina can I talk to you at the back of the classroom please?" J.T asked still looking away,  
  
"Sure," Sarina said not suspecting a thing. J.T took her hand and led her to a corner in the back of the room. She looked into his eyes, which like hers were so full of love. She smiled and wrapped her arms around is neck, and then kissed him on the lips ever so softly. After that she hugged him, snuggling into his neck. J.T took her head in his hands and rubbed his thumb across her cheek  
  
"What ever any one says" He whispered  
  
"What ever happens, I love you, and I always will," He felt his heart breaking and tears threatened to fall from his eyes, when was the last time he cried? She looked into his eyes and smiled,  
  
"I swear I still love you more," She leaned into kiss him again but he turned around and walked away, with his heart yelling at him. She's right.  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch and looked at the letter that was thrown on the table. He was cheating on her with her own cousin. She abandoned her best friends just to be with him, and he was probably laughing at her right now. With that whore she called family. J.T had just come back and gave her a glass of wine, normally she wouldn't drink at all, but in the circumstances she drank the whole glass. Immediately she began to loosen up, Draco completely was erased from her mind, and was only to be replaced by J.T.  
  
Hermione never really realized how much she wanted him, until now that is. He looked so sexy today. His hair was all ruffled and he was wearing a blue shit which made his eyes stand out. She remembered that kiss she had with him, how good it was, how right now she wanted lots more. J.T and she were both sitting on the couch together; Hermione was lying back with her legs over him. He slowly got up and positioned himself between her legs and kissed her lightly at first, then harder.  
  
"Not here," Hermione whispered in between kisses, He picked her up, her lips still locked with his and carried her to his brothers bed room,  
  
"Here is perfect," She said, she jumped off of him then pushed him down on the bed, she started to unbutton her shirt. Then she threw her leg over one side of him so she was straddling his waist. She ran her hands over his biceps from under his shit, and then she pulled it up and started sucking on his neck. Although still during all of this he was thinking about some one else.  
  
She kissed her way down to his belt buckle, which she undid with her mouth; she kissed her way back up his chest until she reached his mouth which she covered with her own. J.T who was still thinking of Sarina finally snapped out his trance, he flipped Hermione over so he was on top of her and recklessly tore off all her clothes. He wanted it to be over, he wasn't hurting Sarina any more, he was hurting himself. As soon as they were both bare he tore into her causing her to moan loudly. At first he started slowly but he picked up his pace pushing harder and harder into her until she came.  
  
****  
  
Draco smiled to himself, Sarina let him out early, that meant he could still meet Hermione for wine. He also smiled because he knew tonight was the night. He would tell Hermione he loved her, just like he had said he did to Sarina. It would be perfect wine, music, candles, and then those sweet three words. The smile on Draco's face faded when he walked in front of the portrait. He was beginning to sound like a chick. He smiled again and said the password, but when he walked into the common room he frowned again. The wine bottle was already opened. He was just beginning to wonder where Hermione was so he could tell her, when he heard a shuffle coming from his room. If it was possible his smile got even bigger, he went to the door leading to his room and took a big breath, this would be a big step in his life. He carefully opened the door, only to be greeted by a huge moan. There was Hermione ass naked with his brother drilling himself into her. Draco closed his eyes holding back tears,  
  
"Well Hermione," he whispered to himself,  
  
"I love you," He turned around closed the door and ran to the lounge table. He picked up a wine glass and threw it at the wall, and then on the letter he had written Hermione before he wrote.  
  
"Granger, I can't believe I bought any of your mudblood bull shit, it's over but hey, the sex was great. Malfoy ps. No not the one you're screwing right now,"  
  
Draco grabbed his car keys he didn't even change out of what he was wearing. He felt dead and wanted to look it. He thought about going to Sarina, but he couldn't do the dirty work for his brother, not that J.T cared about Sarina. Draco jumped into his car and just drove off, ending up at the leaky cauldron. It looked as though he picked the right place, his fan club, friends and Potter and Weasley who hated Hermione were all here. How perfect! But first he sat down at a corner booth and thought.  
  
How could she do this to me? That little bitch I gave up everything, well no more Mr. nice Malfoy.  
  
Draco stood up and walked over to the crowd of Slytherin and Gryffindor boys who were arranged around one table. Around the pass few months he had spent with her the unspeakable name, the Gryffindors and Slytherins had become closer, because well the Gryffindors were beginning to hate everything. He had missed parties and everything; all cause of fuck your brother.  
  
He also missed the new attractiveness of Ginny Weasley, he smirked the perfect plan was in his head. When the guys saw him walking towards them, they didn't do what he thought. Instead they ordered shots and congratulated him on being single again. After awhile the girls came over, and the group got happily drunk. Draco was having the best time he'd have had since sixth year, and although the group was beginning to leave, he knew the fun was just beginning. It was about 12:00 a.m. he and Ginny were alone in one of the leaky cauldron booths, Draco didn't even have to do anything, they were both mildly drunk and Ginny was here all over him like a second skin.  
  
Draco didn't remember the rest or how he got in his car. All he remembered was how when he was with Ginny he was calling for Hermione, thinking of Hermione. Was it like that for J.T., no probably not, he never deserved Sarina, but then again he didn't deserve Hermione. Wait a second, of course he deserved Hermione, and she should beg for him, she cheated on him. Not the other way around, like it should have been. At that point he lost it, Draco started going mad, crying silently, swerving around the road until, CRASH.  
  
He hit another car. He immediately got out of the car and left, although he was a little bloodied up. He walked all the way back to the castle, but instead of going to Hogwarts he turned left on to a path that led into the forbidden forest. He walked all the way to the outskirts where there sat a little cabin, he looked in the window. There lay Sarina sleeping, J.T sitting beside her looking at the fire. Draco sighed and turned around this time heading for the castles hospital wing, he was cut up pretty badly.  
  
J.T left Sarina a few minutes after Draco did, he got into his Black Ferrari F50 and droved to the person he did this for, Voldermort.  
  
"Yes of course I did my job!" He yelled at the uncooperative red eyed fool,  
  
"I'm sure you did, but now all thanks to you there is a problem! You fucked up something as easy as the fucking alphabet! And all because you had to go back to HER," The man spat eyes clouding over,  
  
"Now something must be done, I hope you kissed your sweet heart good night" The man said sending chills through J.T's heart.  
  
"What are you talking about, I will not let you hurt her, kill me, just not her," The boy answered face becoming stone.  
  
"Oh don't worry, you wont remember loving her when she is killed, unless..." The man thought then laughed to himself before erupting with laughter,  
  
"Unless you really love her, which I doubt, maybe I'll let you kill her?...Hmm interesting"  
  
"I do love her," J.T retaliated  
  
"Yes love her enough to sleep with her cousin," The man said sarcastically then twirled the brandy in his glass before drinking the remains in one shot and throwing the glass.  
  
"On more important matters. Is she pregnant?"  
  
"Sarina?...I never thought of that, we never used protection, I.well I could be a father" His hard face was replaced with a goofy grin, but his masters was even more angry then previously.  
  
"YOU WHAT?" His master boomed, this was not what he wanted to hear, his plan would be foiled.  
  
"Your first child and my heir must be born from Hermione, you did take her virginity? she is pregnant?"  
  
sorri bout the wait jus things have been so busy..well ne ways hope u enjoyed the chapter more to come real soon!! TO BE CONTINUED...... 


End file.
